El vecino nuevo
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: El multimillonario Edward Cullen quería cerrar su granja de árboles de navidad para poder tener su espacio y tranquilidad. Lo que dejaba a Bella con solo una opción: domar a la bestia. Edward había encontrado poca tranquilidad gracias a su vecina, entonces se encuentra con una guapa ama de llaves a la que no puede sacarse de la cabeza. El problema: ambas eran la misma persona...
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

—Hola, soy su nueva asistenta.

Edward Cullen miró a la mujer de arriba abajo una vez más, fijándose en las exuberantes curvas, el rostro con forma de corazón y los labios carnosos. No debía de llegar a los treinta años y la melena castaña le caía sobre los hombros. Iba vestida con una camiseta amarilla y unos vaqueros desgastados y muy ceñidos. Los ojos marrones chocolate le brillaron al sonreír y se le hizo un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

El cuerpo de Edward reaccionó y él negó con la cabeza, tanto a la mujer, como a su cuerpo por reaccionar así.

—No, no lo es.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella riendo.

El sonido de su risa lo estremeció y Edward pensó que hada demasiado tiempo que no estaba con una mujer.

Volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No es ninguna asistenta.

—¿Por qué no…? —le preguntó ella, arqueando las cejas rubias.

—Porque no es lo suficientemente mayor, para empezar.

—Bueno, pues yo le aseguro que soy lo suficientemente mayor para limpiar una casa. ¿Con quién esperaba encontrarse? ¿Con la señora Doubtfire?

Él pensó en aquella comedia, con el hombre disfrazado de mujer mayor y asintió.

—Sí.

—Pues siento decepcionarlo —le dijo ella sonriendo.

No lo había decepcionado. Ése era el problema. Nada en ella podía decepcionarlo. Salvo que no iba a poder contratarla. No necesitaba ninguna distracción, y aquella mujer lo era.

—Vamos a empezar desde el principio —le sugirió ella, tendiéndole la mano derecha—. Me llamo Bella Swan y usted es Edward Cullen.

Él tardó un segundo o dos de más en darle la mano, y se la soltó enseguida. Nada más tocarla, sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese el cuerpo. Era la prueba de que aquello era mala idea.

Nada había salido bien desde que, dos meses antes, se había mudado a la que debía haber sido la casa perfecta.

El sol estaba empezando a ponerse en el valle y el pelo castaño de la mujer se movió con el aire frío procedente de la montaña. Lo estaba mirando como si fuese un marciano o algo así. Y tal vez tuviera motivos.

Aquello era lo que ocurría cuando un hombre al que le gustaba la privacidad se mudaba a un pueblo en el que todo el mundo se conocía. Estaba seguro de que en Cabot Valley sentían curiosidad por él. Había ido allí en busca de paz y tranquilidad, para poder trabajar sin que nadie lo molestase.

Aunque, por supuesto, la paz y la tranquilidad ya se habían desintegrado. Levantó la vista hasta los confines de su propiedad, los árboles de Navidad se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era un lugar tranquilo. Sereno. Pero lo que él tenía en su interior era frustración. Intentó aplastarla.

—Mire —empezó, bloqueándole el paso apoyando la mano en el marco de la puerta—. Siento que haya venido, pero no es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. Si quiere, le pagaré el desplazamiento.

Edward sabía que a las personas, en especial a las mujeres, les gustaba que las compensasen. A sus exnovias las había despedido con elegantes pulseras de diamantes y a sus exasistentas, con buenos cheques. Y nunca había tenido problemas.

—¿Por qué iba a pagarme, si todavía no he trabajado para usted?

—Porque esto no es buena idea.

—¿No necesita una asistenta? —insistió ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que se le levantasen los pechos redondos y generosos, que se empezaban a asomar por el escote de la camiseta.

—Por supuesto que sí —le contestó Edward.

—Su abogado me contrató para que lo fuese yo. ¿Cuál es el problema?

El problema era que tenía que haber sido más explícito cuando su abogado y mejor amigo, Jasper Withlock, se había ofrecido a contratar él a la asistenta. Tenía que haberle pedido que contratase a una mujer mayor y silenciosa.

Y era evidente que Bella Swan iba a ser una distracción.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ella se agachó y entró en la casa por debajo de su brazo. Y no podía agarrarla y sacarla de allí. No habría sido difícil hacerlo. Habría podido agarrarla de un hombro y hacer que volviese a cruzar el porche, pero como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, ella entró en el salón y allí se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo todo.

—Este lugar es increíble —susurró.

Edward siguió su mirada.

En la mayor parte de la casa había madera oscura y muchas ventanas, que le permitían ver los árboles de Navidad que se habían convertido en su pesadilla en los últimos dos meses. El salón era enorme. Estaba amueblado con grandes sofás y sillones, agrupados en círculos para sentarse a conversar, aunque no se utilizaban nunca. La chimenea era de piedra, tan alta que Edward habría podido meterse dentro de pie. Una librería de un metro de alto rodeaba la habitación y también había varias mesas encima del suelo de roble color miel. Habría sido el salón perfecto si no hubiese sido por…

—Todo el mundo se muere por ver esta casa por dentro —comentó Bella en voz baja—. Desde que la compró y empezó a reformarla, todo el pueblo está fascinado.

—Seguro que sí, pero…

—Es comprensible —añadió ella, mirándolo un segundo—. Al fin y al cabo, la casa llevaba años vacía antes de que la comprase, y no se parecía en nada a esto.

Eso ya lo sabía él. Había pagado una fortuna a la empresa de construcción para que hiciese en diez meses lo que cualquiera habría tardado dos años en hacer. Había tenido muy claro lo que quería y le había pedido a uno de sus primos, que era arquitecto, que le hiciese el proyecto. Había sido muy meticuloso, ya que quería que aquel lugar fuese su santuario.

—¿Dónde está la cocina? —le preguntó ella, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos otra vez.

—Allí —respondió él, señalando con el dedo—, pero…

Demasiado tarde, ya se había ido, haciendo ruido con los tacones de las botas en el suelo de madera. Edward se sintió obligado a seguirla, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de la curva de su trasero.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Bella, como si acabase de entrar en una catedral.

La cocina también era enorme, con las paredes de color crema y los muebles en madera dorada. Había metros y metros de encimera de granito en tono miel y, encima del fregadero, una gran ventana con vistas a la parte trasera del jardín. A pesar de que estaba anocheciendo, el jardín era impresionante.

—Cocinar aquí será como estar de vacaciones —comentó Bella, sonriéndole brevemente—. Debería ver mi cocina. Casi no hay espacio y la nevera es más vieja que yo.

Se acercó a la de allí, la abrió y miró dentro.

—¿Cerveza y salami? —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Sólo tiene eso?

—Y algo de jamón —contestó él, un poco a la defensiva—. Y huevos.

—Dos.

—El congelador está lleno —puntualizó, sin saber por qué tenía que darle explicaciones—. No soy del todo inútil.

Ella lo miró como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—¿Tiene esta cocina y sólo la utiliza para descongelar comida en el microondas?

Edward frunció el ceño. Había estado muy ocupado, pero tenía planeado empezar a cocinar, o contratar a alguien para que lo hiciese. Algún día.

—No importa —le dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando la nevera—. Iré a por algo de comida para usted…

—Puedo comprarme solo la comida.

—Por supuesto, pero yo haré la lista, porque me da la sensación de que no está muy inspirado.

—Señorita Swan —le dijo él.

—Ah, llámeme Bella. Todo el mundo lo hace.

—Señorita Swan —repitió él deliberadamente—. Ya le he dicho que no va a funcionar.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —le preguntó ella, pasando la palma de la mano por la encimera, como si la estuviese acariciando—. Podría ser estupendo. Es posible que yo sea la mejor asistenta del mundo. Al menos podría darme una oportunidad antes de tomar la decisión.

Edward pensó que le encantaría darle una oportunidad, pero no en el sentido en el que ella lo decía. Su olor le llegó desde el otro lado de la isla que los separaba. Olía a cítricos y se contuvo antes de aspirar hondo y analizar su aroma todavía más.

Si hubiese tenido allí a Jasper, lo habría matado. Tanto él como su mujer, Alice, llevaban años intentando emparejarlo. Habían hecho todo lo posible por sacarlo de su caparazón.

El problema era que él no pensaba que viviese metido en un caparazón. Había pasado muchos años levantando un muro a su alrededor y no iba a permitir que nadie lo traspasase. Tenía amigos. Tenía primos y hermanastros. No necesitaba a nadie más. No obstante, sus amigos casados no lo entendían. Era como si, una vez casados, todos los hombres a los que conocía quisieran meterlo a él en ese mismo barco. Era evidente que Jasper se iba a llevar una gran decepción en el caso de Edward, pero no se daba por vencido.

Y Bella Swan era la prueba de ello. Seguro que, nada más verla, Jasper había decidido que era perfecta para él, pero no iba a funcionar.

—La cosa es que trabajo en casa por la noche. Y duermo por el día, o lo intento…—murmuró—. Así que no puedo tenerla aquí haciendo ruidos mientras trabajo y…

—¿A qué se dedica?

—¿Qué?

—Ha dicho que trabaja en casa —comentó ella, apoyando los codos en la encimera y la barbilla en las manos—. ¿A qué se dedica?

—Diseño juegos de ordenador.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ha diseñado alguno que yo pueda conocer?

—Lo dudo —le respondió él, sabiendo que sus juegos iban dirigidos más a hombres jóvenes que a mujeres—. No diseño juegos de moda, ni de ejercicio.

—Guau —respondió ella—. Muy condescendiente.

Y tenía razón, aunque Edward no había esperado que se lo dijese.

—Es sólo…

—Póngame a prueba —le pidió ella, sonriendo.

—Está bien. El último juego que he diseñado ha sido Dark Druids.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bella con los ojos muy abiertos—. Es estupendo. Me encanta ese juego. Y tiene que saber que estoy en el noveno nivel.

Intrigado muy a su pesar, Edward la miró con admiración. Sabía lo difícil que era su juego de druidas y llegar al noveno nivel era algo impresionante.

—Vaya. ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha tardado en llegar?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Seis meses —admitió—, pero tengo que decir en mi defensa que sólo he jugado por las noches. ¿En qué está trabajando ahora? ¿Puedo preguntárselo o es un secreto?

¿Seis meses? ¿Lo había conseguido en seis meses? Edward había recibido correos electrónicos de jugadores que se quejaban de sólo haber llegado al tercer nivel en todo un año. Casi se le olvidó que tenía que deshacerse de ella. Así que, además de guapa, también era lista. Una combinación letal.

No obstante, Edward tenía que contenerse para no contarle en qué estaba trabajando y lo que había conseguido la noche anterior. Aunque, si era tan buena, tal vez pudiese darle un par de días. No, no estaba buscando ningún colaborador. De hecho, ella estaba impidiendo que se pusiese a trabajar. Estaba allí, hablando con ella, en vez de estar arriba, inmerso en la magia medieval. Lo que le demostraba que aquella mujer era una distracción.

—Supongo que es secreto —comentó ella, leyéndole la expresión—. Bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué no va a trabajar mientras yo me ocupo de esto?

—No creo…

—Necesita una asistenta —lo interrumpió—, y es evidente que necesita desesperadamente a alguien que le cocine. Y yo necesito el dinero. Haré tan poco ruido, que no se enterará de que estoy aquí. Se lo prometo. ¿Por qué no me da una oportunidad?

Era evidente que no iba a marcharse sin pelear, y Edward no tenía ganas de discusiones.

—Está bien. Estaré arriba, en el despacho. La tercera puerta de la izquierda.

—¡Diviértase! —le dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a abrir armarios.

Edward pensó que hablaría con Jasper y le pediría que la despidiese él. Y pronto. Era evidente que aquello no iba a funcionar. Le daría esa noche, pero al día siguiente, tendría que marcharse.

Salió de la cocina y ella ni siquiera giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

En cuanto se quedó sola, Bella se dejó caer sobre la bonita encimera.

—Ha ido bien —murmuró.

Lo había enfadado, aunque lo cierto era que ya había estado enfadado cuando le había abierto la puerta. Si no hubiese sido rápida, tal vez no hubiese conseguido entrar en la casa.

Y había tenido que entrar. Necesitaba el trabajo. El dinero le iría bien, aunque ése no fuese el único motivo por el que estaba allí, en territorio enemigo. Aquello sonaba extraño, incluso para ella. En realidad, nunca había tenido enemigos, pero en esos momentos tenía uno muy rico y poderoso.

Le habría gustado saber de antemano que su enemigo era tan impresionante. Nada más verlo, casi se le habían doblado las rodillas.

Edward Cullen era un hombre peligroso: guapo, alto y fuerte. Las hormonas de Bella todavía lo estaban celebrando. Desde que le había abierto la puerta, se había sentido como si hubiese estado en un terremoto, con el suelo moviéndose debajo de sus pies.

Edward tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda, el pelo grueso y cobrizo, enmarañado y un poco largo. Y la combinación de hombros anchos, cintura estrecha y piernas largas era demoledora.

—Tal vez el abuelo tuviese razón —murmuró mientras pensaba en cómo éste había intentado disuadirla de su plan.

«Demasiado tarde», se dijo, avanzando hacia la otra punta de la cocina, donde encontró la despensa que había estado buscando. Estaba casi vacía e Bella se dijo que Edward Cullen tenía suerte de no haber muerto de inanición en los dos meses que llevaba viviendo allí.

Al parecer, sólo se dedicaba a trabajar en sus juegos de ordenador y a llamar al sheriff para quejarse.

De ella.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Por eso estaba allí, por supuesto. El sheriff Uley le había dicho dos días antes que no sabía durante cuánto tiempo más iba a poder seguir apaciguando a Edward Cullen.

Bella cerró las puertas de la despensa, se apoyó en ellas y miró a su alrededor. La cocina era bonita, pero estaba vacía. ¿Qué tipo de hombre podía construir una casa tan bella y dejarla tan vacía?

—Eso es lo que has venido a averiguar, ¿no? —se dijo a sí misma con firmeza.

No sólo quería comprenderlo, también quería que él la entendiese a ella y que comprendiese adonde había ido a vivir. Antes de que lo estropease todo.

No sería fácil, pero Bella no procedía de una familia de perdedores. Cuando tomaba una decisión, hacían falta Dios y ayuda para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Estaba allí y no iba a marcharse hasta que Edward Cullen no viese la luz, por decirlo de algún modo.

Estaba un poco nerviosa y sabía que le iba a costar mucho trabajo fingir que era sólo una asistenta. Al fin y al cabo, era una gran mentirosa. En realidad, más que mentir, iba a omitir información, y eso no era tan grave, ¿no? Si lo hacía por un buen fin.

—Me preguntó cuántas personas se habrán consolado con esa idea.

Suspiró y deseó que las cosas fuesen de otra manera, pero así no cambiaría nada. Además, el juego ya había empezado. Ella había realizado el primer movimiento, así que tenía que seguir adelante. Estaba allí. Tenía que hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

De un modo u otro, Edward Cullen tendría que darse cuenta de que había encontrado la horma de su zapato.

* * *

**Espero que les guste! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

—Sólo te estoy diciendo —murmuró Edward por teléfono— que no debería estar preocupado por la Navidad en pleno mes de agosto.

—Ya, ya —respondió la voz al otro lado del teléfono, divertida—. Es como esos idiotas que se compran una casa al lado de un aeropuerto y luego se quejan del ruido.

Edward miró por la ventana hacia la granja de árboles de Navidad que limitaba con su terreno. Por la noche, el paisaje parecía tranquilo. Por la ventana entreabierta, una ráfaga de viento trasladó hasta allí el olor a pino y Edward frunció el ceño. Nadie habría dicho que aquel lugar se llenase de gente y de ruido por el día.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir —le respondió su primo riendo— que sabías que la granja de árboles de Navidad estaba ahí antes de comprar esa propiedad hace un año. Ahora no vengas lloriqueando.

—Para empezar —replicó él—, no lloriqueo. Y, para seguir, ¿qué clase de granja de árboles de Navidad está abierta todo el año? Nadie me lo dijo cuando compré este lugar.

Aunque tampoco lo había preguntado. Había comprado la casa un año antes, sin pensar demasiado en sus vecinos, dando por hecho que sólo venderían árboles de Navidad en Navidad.

Se había mudado allí hacía sólo dos meses, después de días de obras en la casa. Cuando por fin se había instalado, lo había hecho deseando disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad del lugar, pero llevaba dos meses viendo desfilar visitantes por la propiedad vecina.

Salvo eso, su casa era todo lo que podía desear. Estaba hecha de cristal y madera y rodeada por casi media hectárea de terreno. Y tenía toda la privacidad que necesitaba. O eso había pensado al comprarla. Desde el segundo piso, podía disfrutar de varias hectáreas de árboles. Y no eran los árboles los que lo molestaban, sino el espíritu emprendedor de su dueño. Al parecer, la familia propietaria de la granja había tenido la idea de convertir un negocio navideño en un negocio para todo el año.

Casi todos los fines de semana celebraban bodas, organizaban paseos en carro, picnics e incluso fiestas de cumpleaños infantiles. Lo que tenía como resultado una interminable sucesión de coches cuyos motores rugían justo enfrente de su casa.

Pero aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor era la música que sonaba por los altavoces. Villancicos. En agosto. Todos los días.

Mientras él intentaba dormir.

—Podrías pensar en dejar de vivir como un vampiro y empezar a dormir por las noches, como hacemos casi todos —le sugirió su primo Emmett.

—Lo intenté nada más llegar —murmuró él, apartándose de la ventana y acercándose al ordenador que tenía encima del escritorio—. Intenta trabajar tú en un videojuego de guerras medievales mientras oyes villancicos.

No, la única solución razonable había sido ponerse a trabajar por las noches. Edward pensó en la sensual mujer que había rondando por su casa y se preguntó cómo iba a concentrarse sabiendo que estaba allí.

—Está bien, olvídate de lo que te he dicho —le dijo Emmett—. Prefiero que sigas refunfuñando, pero que termines a tiempo el videojuego. Por cierto, ¿qué tal va?

Aquél era el motivo por el que lo había llamado su primo en realidad. La empresa de Edward, Cullen Games, se había asociado con la de Emmett, Cullen Computers. Y el juego que Edward estaba diseñando estaría incluido en el software de todos los ordenadores nuevos de la marca. Iba a ser todo un éxito. Si conseguía terminar el juego a tiempo.

Lo que, gracias a la Granja de Árboles de Navidad Dwyer, y a Bella Swan en esos momentos, iba a ser cada vez más complicado.

Aunque el juego estaba casi terminado. Edward estaba trabajando en los detalles gráficos y en el argumento, pero se le estaba echando el tiempo encima. Tendría que haberles pasado el proyecto a varios diseñadores que trabajaban para él, pero aquella parte era la que más le gustaba de su trabajo, y aquel juego era demasiado importante y quería hacerlo todo a su manera.

—Anoche tuve un problema —gruñó Edward, frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—Tenemos material suficiente para seguir trabajando otro mes más.

—Gracias, tengo el calendario. No necesito que me lo recuerdes.

—Sólo quiero decir que, si queremos que el primer juego esté listo para Navidad, tendrás que entregarlo a tiempo —le dijo Emmett—. No podemos retrasarnos, Edward.

—Estará listo, pero no me hables de la Navidad, ¿vale?

«Ni de castañas guapas e inteligentes», pensó, prefiriendo no hablar a su primo de Bella. No quería que se burlase de él. Emmett siempre había sido todo un conquistador.

—Está bien. Mira, dentro de quince minutos tengo una reunión con los distribuidores. Voy a hablarles de este juego y del nuevo ordenador Cullen, así que será mejor que estemos al día, ¿de acuerdo?

—Relájate, Emmett. Sé que es muy importante. Para los dos.

La empresa de videojuegos de Edward había tenido mucho más éxito del presagiado en todo el mundo y la unión con la empresa de su primo iba a lanzarla a la estratosfera. Que era justo donde Emmett quería que estuviera.

Sólo tenía que centrarse. Y dejar de pensar en la mujer que había en el piso de abajo.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella había recibido las provisiones que había encargado por teléfono y los armarlos de la cocina de Edward Cullen estaban llenos.

Bella estaba enamorada de aquella casa y, en especial, de la cocina.

También le encantaba su casa, por supuesto, llena de recuerdos que no cambiaría por nada, aunque si tuviese que cambiarla por otra, la habría cambiado por la de Edward Cullen sin pensárselo.

—La verdad es que tiene una cocina que es para morirse y sólo tiene en ella cerveza y galletas saladas, no me extraña que necesite ayuda.

Bella estaba hablando sola, algo comprensible teniendo en cuenta que había tal silencio en la casa que le daba miedo enloquecer si no lo hacía.

Se preguntó cómo podría Edward inventar juegos llenos de Ingenio y magia allí encerrado.

A Bella le gustaba la gente. Le gustaba formar parte de la vida. Se despertaba al amanecer y le fastidiaba tener que cerrar los ojos para dormir por la noche. Había tantas cosas que hacer. Tantos planes. Tantos sueños. Le daba la sensación de no tener nunca el tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que quería hacer.

Lo que hacía que le costase todavía más trabajo comprender que un hombre como Edward Cullen desease estar aislado. No entendía que nadie quisiese vivir así.

Llevaba dos meses en Cabot Valley y nadie lo conocía. Ni siquiera Jessica Stanley, que era capaz de sacarle a cualquiera la historia de su vida mientras se tomaba un café. Aunque, para eso, Edward tendría que haber ido al pueblo y haber entrado a la tienda de Jessica.

Y no lo había hecho.

Hasta donde sabía Bella, no había ido al pueblo ni una vez. Había pedido que le llevasen algunas cosas de comer y había evitado todo contacto con el exterior.

—Bueno —se corrigió—, no todo.

Era evidente que había pasado algo de tiempo hablando con el sheriff. Se había quejado al menos una docena de veces de su granja de árboles de Navidad en los dos últimos meses. De la gente. Del ruido. De la música. Del tráfico.

«Como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer», pensó. Pues no, se había mudado al valle e, inmediatamente, había querido cambiarlo todo. Pues no lo iba a conseguir. No iban a cambiar para adaptarse a él, y cuanto antes se lo hiciese ver, mejor para todos. No obstante, antes tenía que conseguir caerle bien. Hacerse su amiga. Presentarle a otras personas. Hacerle ver que la Granja de Árboles de Navidad Dwyer formaba parte de la comunidad.

Y darle bien de comer le parecía un buen comienzo.

Abrió la puerta del horno, sacó el pan y lo dejó encima de una rejilla para que se enfriase. Luego volvió a los fogones y removió la sopa. Olía bien a pesar de haberla hecho muy rápidamente. Era mejor que una sopa de lata, pero peor que una sopa casera de verdad. Al menos había pan recién hecho para acompañarla e Bella estaba casi segura de que sería lo mejor que habría comido Edward en los dos últimos meses.

Su madre solía decir que una podía ganarse a cualquier hombre con una buena comida y una sonrisa.

Y ella tenía la esperanza de que fuese verdad.

Porque, si no, no conseguiría proteger su granja de árboles de Navidad de un hombre rico que quería cerrarla.

Edward no podía trabajar. Lo intentó, pero cada vez que introducía los cambios que quería realizar en el juego, su mente se ponía a pensar en la mujer que había en su casa. Castaña. Ojos marrones. Un hoyuelo. El sonido de su voz y el suave olor a cítrico. No lograba sacársela de la cabeza.

Y no eran sólo imágenes mentales. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar si la tenía en casa? No había oído la aspiradora ni nada parecido, pero debía de estar limpiando el polvo o algo así. Husmeando por ahí. Respirando su mismo aire.

—Maldita sea.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se pasó las manos por el pelo. Se sentía frustrado. Tenía treinta días para terminar el juego y estaba perdiendo el tiempo allí sentado, pensando en Bella Swan.

—Esto no va a funcionar —murmuró. Y tomó el teléfono.

Después de tres tonos, su abogado respondió.

—¿Dígame?

—Jasper, tienes que despedir a la asistenta.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

—Hola, Edward. Me alegra oírte. Sí, Alice está bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Muy gracioso. No te llamo para charlar.

—Ya me he dado cuenta —le dijo Jasper suspirando—. ¿La asistenta no lleva allí ni una noche y ya la quieres despedir?

Edward se levantó y fue a mirar por la ventana, desde donde vio su némesis, la granja de árboles de Navidad.

—No quería que viniera, para empezar. ¿Lo recuerdas?

La idea de que alguien fuese a ayudarlo unas horas al día le había parecido buena dos semanas antes, cuando Jasper se la había propuesto. Estaba cansado de comer comida congelada y de hacer él mismo la colada, pero con la presión del juego y la falta de sueño, no era buen momento para empezar.

—Olvídalo, Edward. Necesitas a alguien que cocine y limpie.

—Sí, necesito justo que me distraigan.

—Te diré que la línea que separa a un ermitaño brillante de uno loco es muy delgada.

—No soy un ermitaño.

—Todavía no —replicó su amigo—. ¿Preferirías que fuese durante el día, mientras duermes?

—No.

Aquello era lo último que le faltaba. Además del ruido de la granja de árboles, que alguien hiciese ruido en su casa también. Además, si estaba en la cama con ella en la casa, se sentiría demasiado tentado a pedirle que lo acompañase. No, era mejor que fuese mientras él trabajaba.

—Entonces, arreglado. No la espantes.

—No espanto a las mujeres —le dijo Edward, sintiéndose insultado.

Además, Bella Swan no parecía haberse sentido nada intimidada por él. Y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Mi viejo amigo, espantas a todo el mundo, salvo a mí.

Edward se quedó pensando en aquello con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba mucho la gente. Prefería estar solo. ¿Lo convertía eso en un maldito ermitaño? ¿Espantaba a la gente? ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser una persona reservada a ser un solitario?

Suspiró con resignación y cambió de tema de conversación.

—Jasper, dime al menos que hay algo que hacer con la maldita granja de árboles.

Le había pasado el problema a su abogado al ver que sus conversaciones con el sheriff no habían prosperado. Cosa que no lo había sorprendido. Era normal que el sheriff Uley estuviese de parte de las personas del pueblo, y no de él que acababa de llegar. No obstante, algo tenía que cambiar.

—He echado un vistazo y he pedido una orden judicial en contra del negocio, pero no llegará a ninguna parte. La granja lleva tres generaciones en la familia Dwyer. Y el pueblo está contento con ella. Atrae mucho turismo y ningún juez local va a ponerse de tu lado en esto. Lo único que conseguirías sería empeorar las cosas.

—¿Podrían empeorar?

—Si los molestas, tal vez te pongan villancicos también por las noches —le advirtió Jasper—. Edward, tienes que encontrar el modo de trabajar con ellos.

—Perfecto —murmuró él, sentándose detrás de su escritorio—. Ya sabes que no es sólo el tráfico y el maldito ruido, Jasper. Vienen niños que se suben a mis árboles. Es una pesadilla. Por no comentar que no tengo perro, pero que ya me he comprado una pala para recoger sus excrementos.

Le pareció oír reír a Jasper.

—No tiene gracia. ¿Sabes que celebran bodas casi todos los fines de semana? El pasado, había al menos treinta niños corriendo y gritando por todas partes.

—Sí, ya veo que ése es el problema —le dijo Jasper—. Vas a juicio y te quejas de que los niños hacen ruido al reírse en una granja de árboles de Navidad y verás cómo te miran. Es un pueblo, Edward. Ya lo sabías cuando llegaste allí. Cabot Valley no es como Los Ángeles.

—Ya lo sé.

De hecho, ése era uno de los motivos por los que había decidido irse a vivir a aquel lugar del norte de California. Cabot Valley estaba tan sólo a un par de horas en coche de Sacramento, y a otro par de horas del lago Tahoe. Podría ir a la ciudad cuando lo necesitaba, pero, si no quería ir, podría vivir tranquilo.

No había ido al pueblo desde que había llegado. Había llamado por teléfono para que le llevasen comida. Y cuando salía, no repostaba en Cabot Valley porque no quería que la gente del pueblo se acostumbrase a verlo por allí. No quería charlar con nadie y que luego la gente se pasase por su casa sólo por ser amable. No quería hacer amigos. Sólo quería que lo dejasen trabajar en paz.

Al menos, ése había sido el plan.

Y, hasta el momento, no estaba funcionando.

—Sólo te estoy diciendo que esperes un poco —le dijo Jasper—. Instálate. Y mira a ver si puedes solucionar el problema antes de empezar a hacerte enemigos.

Edward frunció el ceño y admitió en silencio que, del mismo modo que no quería amigos, tampoco quería hacer enemigos. Sólo quería paz y tranquilidad.

—Bien —contestó—, pero dime una cosa. Si no vas a despedir a la asistenta y no puedes hacer nada acerca de la granja de árboles, ¿por qué no te he despedido todavía?

—Porque soy la única persona que te dice la verdad, la quieras oír o no.

—Tienes razón. Ahora, voy a colgarte.

—Y yo a ti. Y, Edward, intenta ser agradable.

Él colgó y frunció el ceño. No obstante, sabía que Jasper tenía razón. Apreciaba que le dijesen la verdad. Ya le habían mentido bastante de niño. Su madre siempre se había inventado alguna historia cuando no había llegado a tiempo a alguna reunión del colegio, o para explicarle por qué le tenía que dejar un mes o dos con una niñera mientras ella se marchaba allá adonde viviera su último amante.

Apartó inmediatamente aquellos recuerdos de su mente. Ya no era un niño y su niñez no tenía nada que ver con el presente. Lo cierto era que Jasper tenía razón. A excepción de su familia, formada por innumerables primos y hermanastros, había pocas personas en las que podía confiar. Y Jasper era una de ellas.

Se echó hacia atrás, cerró los ojos un momento y se deleitó con la tranquilidad. No se oían villancicos, ni coches, ni niños.

Ni se oía nada en el piso de abajo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella allí? Bajó en silencio y se detuvo justo delante la puerta de la cocina. Edward estaba tan acostumbrado a meter cualquier cosa en el microondas a la hora de comer que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía hambre de verdad.

Empujó la puerta y se quedó allí en silencio. Había varios cuencos en el fregadero, donde caía el agua a borbotones, harina por la encimera como si hubiese nevado, un armarlo abierto, un cuenco lleno de fruta. Miró a la asistenta, que estaba canturreando un villancico mientras ponía la mesa para dos. Edward sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a cerrar el grifo.

Ella se giró al momento, con la mano en el pecho. Y luego le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Guau. Qué silencioso. Me ha asustado. La próxima vez toque un timbre o algo así, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si hubiese cerrado el grifo, me habría oído.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Iba a cerrarlo, estaba poniendo los cuencos a remojo.

Edward Ignoró aquello, alargó la mano y cerró la puerta del armario.

—Pensé que había venido a limpiar, pero da la sensación de que ha caído una bomba en la cocina.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Le ha dicho alguien alguna vez que está un poco tenso?

—Sí, me lo acaban de decir.

—No me sorprende, pero no pasa nada.

—Muchas gracias.

—De nada. Todos tenemos rarezas —Bella se giró, tomó un paño de cocina y limpió la harina de la encimera—. Y con respecto a esto, estaba ocupada. Además, hay que ensuciar un poco para poder limpiar después.

—Misión cumplida —comentó él en tono Irónico—. Aunque tengo que admitir que huele bien.

Ella sonrió despacio y volvió a salirle el hoyuelo en la mejilla. Edward sintió un cosquilleo en su interior y tuvo que luchar por controlarlo.

—Supongo que sí, después de pasarse dos meses a base de comida congelada —comentó ella, acercándose a los fogones y removiendo algo que olía delicioso.

A Edward le rugió el estómago.

—¿Qué es?

—Sopa.

Edward pensó que la sopa que él preparaba nunca olía así de bien, así que tal vez no hubiese sido tan mala idea, después de todo. Y no había hecho nada de ruido. No obstante, no había podido concentrarse al tenerla en la casa.

Entonces su estómago volvió a dejarle claro cuál era su opinión y él se preguntó si habría algún modo de hacer que aquello funcionase.

—La verdad es que no hemos hablado de este trabajo —le dijo.

—Sólo me ha dicho que no me quiere aquí —admitió ella sonriendo.

«¿Sonríe por todo?», se preguntó él, pero luego se dijo que aquello era irrelevante.

—Admito que es un problema, tener alguien en casa mientras trabajo. Me gusta la tranquilidad.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta de eso —comentó ella, abriendo un armario y sacando dos cuencos—. Personalmente, no comprendo cómo puede soportarlo. Tanta tranquilidad puede volverlo a uno loco.

—Va a ser difícil —le dijo él.

—¿Lo ha dicho en tono sarcástico? —preguntó Bella.

—Eso creo —admitió Edward, apoyando un codo en el marco de la puerta.

—Me gusta —le dijo ella, sacando una hogaza de pan recién hecho—. Demuestra que tiene sentido del humor. ¿De qué quiere que hablemos?

—De mis expectativas. Necesito tranquilidad para trabajar, pero supongo que también necesito una asistenta. Tenemos que buscar un horario que nos convenga a los dos.

—Me parece razonable.

—¿Ha hecho pan? —le preguntó él.

—Sí —contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es nada especial. Lo he hecho muy rápidamente. Quiero decir, que no he tenido que esperar a que suba la levadura ni nada de eso, pero estará bueno, créame.

Él la observó. Parecía cómoda en la cocina. Había hecho pan y una sopa. Llevaba dos horas en la casa y ya se había hecho con ella. ¿Cómo era posible?

«No te hará daño, comerte lo que ha preparado», se dijo. Luego hablarían de cómo cuadrar sus horarios. Al fin y al cabo, no era un maldito ermitaño. Sólo era un hombre ocupado, sin tiempo para interrupciones. No era lo mismo. Prefería el orden al caos, eso era todo.

Vivía con ciertas normas. Era sencillo. Nada complicado. Era reservado. Confiaba en sus hermanos y primos. Y, lo que era más importante, evitaba relaciones que durasen más de una o dos semanas. Cuando quería una mujer, salía y buscaba a una que no quisiese nada más que él: un par de semanas de placer y una despedida rápida.

Bella Swan no era ese tipo de mujer.

Así que no había motivos para dejar que se quedase allí, ¿o sí?

* * *

**rosana: Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia! Actualizo todos los días, gracias por el review! Besos! **


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Entonces, ¿tiene hambre? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí —le respondió Edward, apartando la vista de sus ojos marrones—. Tengo hambre.

—Cenaré con usted, si le parece bien —añadió Bella, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a la mesa—. No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo antes de salir de casa.

—¿Dónde vive?

Ella tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Esto, aquí, en Cabot Valley —dijo por fin.

Llenó los cuencos al lado de los fogones y luego los llevó a la mesa.

El aroma de la sopa llegó hasta donde estaba Edward, que respiró hondo, y tomó su servilleta y su cuchara.

—Eso ya lo imaginaba —le dijo en tono seco—. Me refería a si vivía cerca de aquí.

—Claro.

Bella sacó un cuchillo de un cajón y cortó dos buenas rebanadas de pan. Les puso un poco de mantequilla, las llevó a la mesa y le ofreció una. Luego, se sentó enfrente de él y añadió:

—Ya sabe lo que dicen, que en los sitios pequeños nada está lejos.

Aquella respuesta tan evasiva hizo que Edward frunciese el ceño, pero su estómago le estaba pidiendo que le dedicase algo de atención, así que probó la sopa. Estaba buena. Muy buena. Antes de darse cuenta, se había comido medio cuenco. Entonces levantó la vista y la vio sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que le parece tan divertido?

—No es divertido —le respondió Bella—. ¿Tan malo le parece que la cocinera disfrute viendo cómo alguien aprecia lo que ha preparado?

—No —admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que no. Y el pan también está bueno, pero no sé si sabe que se puede comprar ya hecho y partido en rebanadas.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y está tan bueno como éste?

—No, pero es más sencillo.

—Lo fácil no es siempre lo mejor.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con usted —admitió Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

«Es mucho más que una mujer espectacular con un cuerpo de escándalo», se recordó. Lo que no tenía por qué ser bueno. Una mujer inteligente y sexy podía hacer caer a cualquier hombre incauto.

—Fíjese —comentó ella—. ¡Ya casi somos amigos!

—Yo no diría tanto —replicó él, terminándose la sopa.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a levantarse para servirse un poco más, ya lo estaba haciendo ella.

—No hace falta que me espere —le dijo Edward.

—Si tuviese que hacerlo, probablemente no lo haría, créame, pero considérelo como parte de mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Normalmente, las asistentas no se ocupan sólo de la casa, ¿no? Quiero decir —continuó mientras le llevaba el cuenco de sopa lleno otra vez— que es la primera vez que trabajo de asistenta, pero me parece que el trabajo también Implica ocuparse del dueño.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí, gracias. Me ha ido bien solo casi toda la vida.

—¿No tiene familia?

—¿Por qué dice eso?

Bella tomó un trozo de pan y se lo metió en la boca.

—Porque, si tiene familia, entonces en realidad no está solo, ¿no?

—Eso dependerá de la familia, ¿no cree?

—Tiene razón —contestó ella, echándose hacia atrás y mirándolo fijamente, hasta que Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, me estaba preguntando por qué no le gusta su familia.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Siempre es así de directa?

Edward dejó la cuchara y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Intento serio —le respondió Bella—. Los juegos no tienen sentido, ¿no? Nunca conoces a las personas si todo el mundo intenta ser algo que no es en realidad. Es más fácil ser directo y…

Se interrumpió y Edward le dijo:

—No pare ahora, continúe.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa.

Estaba incómoda porque, en realidad, no estaba siendo sincera con él, y eso no le gustaba. Apoyó los antebrazos encima de la mesa y dijo:

—¿Por qué no me habla del trabajo? De lo que quiere y de lo que no quiere. Partiremos de ahí.

—Está bien —asintió él—. Quiero tranquilidad. Algo que parece ser muy complicado en este lugar.

Ella se puso un poco tensa.

—No sé por qué dice eso —comentó con naturalidad—. Cabot Valley es un lugar muy tranquilo.

—Tal vez el pueblo lo sea, pero la granja de árboles de aquí al lado es otra historia.

—¿Tiene algo en contra de la Navidad?

—En agosto, sí.

Ella se mordió la lengua para no responder sin pensar lo que iba a decir antes.

—A mí me parece buena idea, tener el espíritu navideño durante todo el año. La gente siempre es más amable durante esa época.

Él se echó a reír, pero con desgana.

—Sí, los vendedores de las tiendas son mucho más amables en Navidad.

—Me refería a la gente, en general.

—¿La gente que gasta más dinero del que tiene y luego sufre ataques de nervios porque nada sale como deseaba? ¿O los niños que esperan a un Santa Claus que no llega nunca? ¿O los borrachos que matan a gente en las carreteras? Sí, me encantaría tener todo eso durante todo el año.

—¿La Navidad no es un buen momento para su negocio?

—Yo sólo creo los juegos. No obligo a la gente a comprarlos.

—Guau.

Bella se fijó en la expresión oscura y fiera de aquel hombre y supo que aquello iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había previsto. No sólo quería estar aislado y solo, sino que odiaba la Navidad. Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que odiaba esa fiesta y no supo qué decirle. ¿Cómo iba a razonar con alguien decidido a ver sólo la parte negativa de la situación?

Se preguntó por qué no le gustaba la Navidad a Edward Cullen.

Como si hubiese leído su expresión, él le dijo:

—Lo siento. No pretendía ser tan brusco.

—No pasa nada —le dijo ella, viendo cómo cerraba los ojos y se apartaba de ella un poco más—, pero tengo que preguntártelo. Si odia tanto la Navidad, ¿por qué se ha comprado una casa al lado de una granja de árboles de Navidad?

Él miró hacia la ventana, fuera había anochecido, pero como si pudiese ver la granja, respondió:

—Porque pensé que sería un lugar tranquilo. Creí que sólo me molestarían en Navidad —volvió a mirarla a los ojos—, pero resulta que el dueño de la granja piensa como usted. Le gusta disfrutar de la Navidad durante todo el año.

—¿Tan malo es?

—Sí —respondió Edward, tomando su cuenco y su cuchara y llevándolos al fregadero. Se giró y se apoyó en la encimera antes de continuar—. Los niños pasan corriendo por mi jardín, un perro que no es mío se hace sus necesidades en él y tengo que oír villancicos durante todo el día. Así de malo es.

—¿Ha intentado hablar con los dueños? —le preguntó ella, sabiendo que no lo había hecho.

Si hubiese ido a hablar con ella, tal vez hubiese intentado ayudarlo. No sabía cómo, pero lo habría intentado. En su lugar, había ido a ver al sheriff y se había posicionado como su enemigo, no dejándole otra opción más que luchar contra él.

—No. He hablado con el sheriff. Varias veces, pero todavía no he tenido suerte.

—No sé si sabe que los árboles Dwyer llevan en este valle…

—… más de cien años —terminó él—. Sí, ya lo sé. Y eso no significa que tengan derecho a arruinarle la vida a sus vecinos. Supongo que, donde usted vive, no se oyen los malditos villancicos con los que me atormentan durante todo el día.

Aquello volvió a sorprenderla. ¿Quién podía odiar los villancicos?

—No creo que haya habido nunca ningún problema —comentó ella—. Quiero decir, que la persona propietaria de esta finca, la señora Young, adoraba la Navidad. Solía trabajar en la granja en esa época, vendiendo mermeladas y coronas que hacía ella misma.

Y había sido como una abuela para Bella. Sólo de pensar en ella, se le encogió el corazón. Si hubiese sabido que, cuando la señora Young muriese, compraría su casa semejante personaje, habría llorado su pérdida todavía más. No obstante, no había marcha atrás, Edward Cullen era el nuevo dueño y tenía que llegar a un acuerdo con él. Aunque la tarea le pareciese cada vez más difícil.

—Tal vez pueda encontrar el modo de arreglarse con ellos…

—Lo único que entiende la gente es el dinero y el poder —replicó él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso no siempre es verdad.

Edward no se lo discutió, en su lugar, le dijo:

—Íbamos a hablar de su trabajo.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mí? —preguntó ella, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber dicho aquello. La frase había sonado mucho más seductora de lo que ella había pretendido.

Él entrecerró los ojos un instante y luego le dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo le llevará limpiar y hacerme la comida todos los días?

Ella se quedó pensándolo. La casa era grande. Había muchas habitaciones, pero el dueño no parecía ser de los que hacían muchas fiestas.

—Un par de horas al día, supongo —respondió, sabiendo que le sobraría tiempo.

—Está bien. Lo intentaremos durante una semana. A ver qué tal.

Bella pensó que una semana no era mucho tiempo, pero, al menos, estaría allí. En su territorio. Podría ganárselo en una semana. ¿Acaso no decía siempre su abuelo que nadie salía vencedor cuando se enfrentaba a Bella Swan?

Bueno, pues iba a poner esa teoría a prueba durante una semana.

Y no podía permitirse el lujo de perder.

—Sigo diciendo que me parece una mala idea —dijo Vladimir Dwyer, haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con su rostro moreno y arrugado.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que su abuelo no iba a dejar de oponerse a su plan. Desde que había llegado de casa de Edward, Vladimir había estado refunfuñando.

—Abuelo, ya hemos hablado del tema.

—Yo he hablado —replicó él—, pero no me has escuchado.

—Claro que sí. Y he tomado mi propia decisión. Como tú me enseñaste a hacer, ¿recuerdas?

Su abuelo frunció el ceño todavía más.

—Decirme eso no me parece jugar limpio.

Bella sonrió. Su abuelo siempre había estado ahí para ella. Había estado en su vida desde que su madre y ella se habían mudado a vivir con él después de la muerte de su padre. Bella había cumplido diez años ese año y su abuelo había ocupado el vacío que había dejado Charlie Swan y se había convertido en su padre y su abuelo al mismo tiempo. Bella había pasado innumerables horas paseando por la finca con él. Enseguida había aprendido dónde y cuándo plantar los árboles, y cuándo cortarlos. Había trabajado junto a su abuelo y sus empleados para podar los pinos y darles forma de árbol de Navidad, y poco a poco había ido formando parte de aquella tierra, igual que Vladimir.

Por ese motivo, confiaba en Bella y había decidido dejarla a ella al mando, jubilarse e ir a vivir a Florida con su hija.

El único problema era que a Vladimir le estaba costando entregar el relevo. En especial, con el problema de Edward Cullen.

—Ese hombre lleva dos meses intentando que cerremos, Bella —le dijo—. No creo que, trabajando para él, vayas a conseguir que mejore la situación.

Bella le sonrió.

—Mi abuelo decía que uno destruye a sus enemigos haciéndose su amigo.

Vladimir resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso lo dijo Abraham Lincoln, no yo.

—Sí, pero tú eres el que me lo ha dicho siempre a mí.

—¿Y se supone que debo sentirme mejor al saber que, por lo menos en algunos momentos, me has escuchado?

—¡Exacto! —Bella cruzó la habitación, se sentó en el sillón de piel que había enfrente de él y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas—. Me dijiste que confiabas en mí para ocuparme de la granja. Para proteger el legado de la familia Dwyer. ¿Lo dijiste de corazón?

Él respiró hondo.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero eso no…

—Eso significa que confías en que yo tome las decisiones adecuadas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

—Abuelo… o confías en mí, o no lo haces. ¿Qué me dices?

—Cuando quieres, sabes muy bien qué palabras emplear para convencerme, Bella —le dijo él, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla y suspirando—. Eres como tu madre. Que Dios me ayude. Con ella tampoco gano nunca ninguna discusión.

Mientras su abuelo seguía quejándose, Bella se permitió disfrutar durante un minuto del sonido de su voz. En unos días, Vladimir se marcharía a Florida. Aunque tuviese que obligarlo a hacerlo.

—No creo que deba marcharme de aquí —gruñó Vladimir—. Creo que debería quedarme hasta que las cosas se arreglen. Respaldándote. Por si necesitas ayuda.

A pesar de quererlo con todo su corazón por querer quedarse, Bella sabía que tenía que marcharse. Iba a echarlo mucho de menos, y lo sabía, pero a veces los cambios eran buenos. Y para su abuelo y su artritis, el viaje a Florida lo sería. Además, la madre de Bella lo necesitaba.

Ésta se había mudado a Florida dos años antes y, en esos momentos, quería que su padre fuese a vivir con ella. A él también le había gustado la idea, hasta que Edward Cullen había empezado a causarles problemas.

—Abuelo, los dos sabemos que mamá te necesita. Ha abierto un invernadero y tú eres el que más sabe de plantas de la familia.

Él se frotó la mejilla.

—Tú también me necesitas, Bella. No va a ser fácil enfrentarse a Edward. Es un apellido muy importante en California. Si va a ver a algún juez, tal vez nos hagan cerrar. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—Pelear en los tribunales, si es necesario —contestó ella, sin tan siquiera querer pensar en ello.

No podría permitirse el lujo de ir a juicio. Tal vez no pudiese ni contratar a un abogado. Todo su dinero estaba invertido en los árboles. Por no mencionar el crédito que había pedido para llevar a cabo sus sueños.

Tenía grandes planes para la finca. Y algunos ya estaban en marcha. Durante los últimos meses, habían celebrado muchas bodas y habían empezado a darse a conocer como lugar romántico en todo el estado.

Y luego estaban las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Recordó la queja de Edward con respecto a los niños corriendo por su propiedad, pero, en su defensa, tenía que decir que no siempre era fácil tener controlados a quince o veinte niños. Tal vez alguno hubiese entrado en su jardín, aunque normalmente se quedaban jugando en los castillos inflables. O iban a dar de comer a los animales que tenían en la granja. Estaba segura de que Edward no sabía que teman cabras enanas, si no, también se habría quejado de ellas.

Aunque su mayor orgullo era el programa Adopta un Árbol.

La gente elegía un árbol tres meses antes de Navidad e iba a verlo cuando quería, para ayudar a cuidar de él, regarlo, podarlo. Los niños aprendían cómo crecían los árboles y lo importante que era cuidar del medioambiente, y sus padres disfrutaban pasando tiempo con ellos.

La adopción de un árbol extendía la época navideña y hacía que las familias viviesen el espíritu navideño durante todo el año. Además, cuando la gente iba a ocuparse de su árbol, aprovechaba para comer en la cafetería que acababan de montar o compraban artículos de decoración realizados por algunas mujeres del pueblo.

Bella estaba dándole un empujón al negocio de su familia al tiempo que ayudaba a mejorar la economía local. Estaba a punto de conseguir que la empresa funcionase durante todo el año. Pero Edward Cullen podía hacer que todos sus planes se viniesen abajo.

—Todo sería distinto si Alec no…

Su abuelo se calló de repente, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Se había referido a Alec, el hombre con el que Bella había estado a punto de casarse cuatro años antes, que había fallecido en un accidente de tráfico.

—No pretendía mencionarlo —se disculpó Vladimir—, pero si Alec estuviese aquí, todo sería diferente. Podría marcharme sabiendo que estás bien.

Ella se obligó a reír para no disgustar a su abuelo.

—Voy a estar perfectamente y tú lo sabes. Además, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan aquí me han visto crecer.

—No es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es —admitió ella—, pero Alec ya no está.

Había pasado mucho tiempo llorando su pérdida, pero tal y como su abuelo le había dicho, uno no podía enterrarse junto con su corazón. Había que seguir adelante.

Además, no se quedaría sola cuando Vladimir se marchase.

Tenían diez empleados a tiempo parcial, personas que entraban y salían constantemente de su casa, y todo un pueblo interesado por su vida. No obstante, Bella sabía que iba a ser duro, no tener a su familia con ella todos los días.

Pronto volvería a casa y la encontraría vacía, sólo con el recuerdo de las risas y las discusiones haciéndole compañía. Recorrió el salón con la mirada, las estanterías llenas de libros, éstos apilados también sobre las mesas. La colcha que había tejido su abuela y que estaba encima del sofá. La chimenea de piedra que había construido Vladimir al poco tiempo de mudarse allí. Los suelos de madera, las paredes pintadas en tono melocotón, y el olor de los árboles.

El corazón de Bella estaba en aquella vieja casa. En aquella granja. En cada árbol que crecía en ella. Y haría lo que fuese necesario para protegerlos a todos.

—Dime al menos cómo crees que vas a solucionar las cosas trabajando para ese hombre —le pidió su abuelo.

—En realidad fue idea del abogado del señor Cullen —le contó ella, sabiendo que a su abuelo nunca le habían gustado los abogados—. Se llama Jasper Withlock y fue muy agradable cuando me llamó la semana pasada. Ya sabes, después de que el sheriff Uley viniese a vernos para contarnos cuál había sido la última queja.

—Sí, ya me acuerdo.

—El caso es que Jasper me explicó que necesitaba contratar a una asistenta para Edward y que había pensado que sería una buena manera de convencerlo de que no soy su enemiga. Piensa que, si nos conocemos, será más fácil que Edward entre en razón.

—Edward —repitió su abuelo—. ¿Qué nombre es ése? Y Jasper. ¿Quién les ha puesto el nombre a esos dos?

—A mí me gusta el nombre de Edward —admitió ella—. Es masculino, fuerte y…—dejó de hablar al ver que su abuelo arqueaba las cejas.

Suspiró.

—La cosa es que Jasper está intentando convencer a Edward de que se relaje y deje de quejarse, pero piensa que sería de gran ayuda que yo me lo ganase también.

—¿Y de qué te conoce a ti el tal Jasper?

—Nos conocimos hace unos meses, cuando vino con los permisos para reformar la casa de la señora Young.

—Emily Young. Ésa sí que fue una buena vecina.

—Sí, pero ya no está y Edward ha ocupado su lugar. Tenemos que conseguir que se sienta a gusto aquí, abuelo. Si no, nos va a causar problemas.

—Que lo intente —murmuró su abuelo.

—Yo no quiero que lo intente —replicó ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Es rico, poderoso y muy refunfuñón. No es una buena mezcla para tenerlo de enemigo.

—¿Y tú vas a hacer que cambie de opinión?

—Voy a intentarlo —le dijo Bella.

—¿Y si fracasas?

—No fracasaré —insistió—. Edward no es un mal tipo, abuelo. Es sólo demasiado… hermético. Yo voy a hacer que se abra al mundo.

Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos.

—No estás pensando en…

—¿En qué?

—Ya lo sabes. Eres joven y guapa. Y él es joven y rico.

—¡Abuelo!

—No sería la primera vez que una mujer se deja convencer por un hombre rico y poderoso.

—Su dinero me da igual. Y no estoy buscando ninguna aventura —lo contradijo ella—. Ya tuve un amor de verdad.

Su abuelo se echó a reír.

—Eres muy joven, Bella. Sé que querías a Alec, pero no será la última vez que ames. O eso espero. Encontrarás a otra persona.

Ella se ruborizó un poco al recordar lo que había sentido al ver a Edward Cullen por primera vez, el cosquilleo que había notado en el estómago cuando la había mirado a los ojos, cómo se le habían debilitado las rodillas. Y la corriente eléctrica que le había recorrido el cuerpo al oír su voz.

Pero Vladimir tenía razón. Una cosa era hacerse amiga de Edward y presentarle a otras personas del pueblo, y otra, tener una aventura con él. A los hombres como Edward no les gustaban las mujeres como ella. Y si les gustaban, no era precisamente para comprometerse.

—Te prometo —le dijo a su abuelo—, que sólo quiero conseguir una tregua con él.

Vladimir la miró fijamente durante un minuto, luego le dio otra palmadita en la mejilla.

—En ese caso, yo creo que Edward Cullen tiene las de perder. Cuando Bella Dwyer Swan se propone algo, no hay nada que pueda pararla.

* * *

**Roxa Cullen Hale: Hola! No, no me llamo rosana jajaja, conteste un review y yo acostumbro a poner el nombre o el usuario que me dejan, jaja. Me gusta mucho ese nombre nunca lo había visto escrito así! Gracias por el review y por leer! Besos! **

**Ga. con. gi: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste! Gracias por el review y por leer! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella y Vladimir estaban en el banco de Cabot Valley para hablar del crédito que habían pedido. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

El director de la sucursal, Embry Call, estaba echando un vistazo a los papeles y sacudiendo la cabeza. Por fin levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por venir, Bella —le dijo—. Sólo quería que hablásemos los tres acerca del vencimiento de este crédito.

—No va a haber ningún problema —le aseguró ella.

O eso esperaba.

Bella había pedido un crédito para mejorar y ampliar la granja, pero si no lo pagaba cuando debía, podía perderlo todo. Intentó no pensar en eso. No podía pensar en negativo.

Además, siempre y cuando la siguiente boda que tenían prevista saliese bien, no tendrían ningún problema.

—Embry —le dijo Vladimir—, te conozco desde que eras un niño y venías a la granja por las noches a jugar al escondite con tus amigos.

Embry cambió de postura en la silla, parecía incómodo.

—Eso…

—Quiero decir que conoces a la familia Dwyer lo suficientemente bien para saber que siempre pagamos nuestras deudas.

—Por supuesto —admitió Embry.

—Bien —intervino Bella, antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres volviese a hablar. El pago era responsabilidad suya—. Nos veremos dentro de un par de semanas, cuando venga a hacer el pago, Embry. Puedes contar con ello.

Entonces se levantó y el director la imitó. Le tendió la mano e Bella le dio la suya. Vladimir se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y estaban saliendo cuando Embry dijo:

—Ya sabes que sólo te deseo lo mejor, Bella.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, saliendo del despacho. No volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron en la zona principal de la sucursal, donde había tres o cuatro personas esperando a ser atendidas—. No te preocupes, sé lo que estoy haciendo —le dijo entonces a su abuelo, en voz baja.

Él le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida.

—Lo sé, niña. Sólo quiero que todo salga bien.

—Saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Al salir a la calle, Bella respiró hondo y se prometió en silencio que realizaría el pago. Conservaría la granja, el legado de su familia y, cuando hubiese pagado aquel crédito, jamás volvería a pedir otro arriesgándose tanto.

Tres días más tarde, Edward seguía sin resolver sus problemas con el juego. Culpó de ello a Bella, por supuesto, que estaba por todas partes. Incluso cuando no estaba en la casa, olía a ella o había dejado algún detalle que le hacía pensar en ella.

Como las flores que había llevado y había puesto en jarrones por toda la casa. Los sándwiches que le había preparado y había dejado envueltos en la nevera. La fruta que Edward se había acostumbrado a comer mientras paseaba por las habitaciones vacías en busca de inspiración.

Mirase adonde mirase, Bella estaba allí.

Tenía que encontrar un modo de deshacerse de ella, pero, en su lugar, se pasaba horas preguntándose cuándo volvería. Era una situación peligrosa que, no era capaz de evitar. Seguía pensando en ella mucho después de que se hubiese marchado.

Hasta la granja de árboles de Navidad le parecía diferente esos últimos días. Se había fijado en que habían bajado el volumen de los villancicos, cosa que agradecía. Y tenía curiosidad por saber por qué lo habrían hecho.

Miró por la ventana hacia la granja y el sol del atardecer se le clavó en los ojos. Aquélla era otra cosa. Llevaba despertándose temprano desde que Bella había empezado a ir a su casa. La única explicación que había podido encontrar era que soñaba tanto con ella, que su subconsciente lo despertaba pronto para que pudiese estar más tiempo en su compañía.

Aunque él seguía decidido a mantener las distancias. Era tan inteligente, divertida y sexy, que cada vez que entraba en la habitación en la que estaba él, hacía que tuviese que agarrarse a algo. Pero tenía claro que no iba a arriesgarse a tener una aventura con una mujer que llevaba la palabra compromiso marcada en la frente.

Bella estaba hecha para casarse y tener hijos. Y él era un hombre solitario, y le gustaba ser así.

El acercamiento no era posible entre ambos.

—Estupendo. Ahora te estás poniendo poético —se apartó de la ventana y se sentó delante del escritorio. Miró fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, donde lo estaba esperando un musculoso guerrero y murmuró—: Trabaja. Maldita sea, concéntrate en el juego y termínalo de una vez.

A lo largo de su vida, lo había solucionado todo trabajando. Todavía era joven cuando había decidido cómo quería que fuese su vida. Ordenada. Tal vez a otras personas les pareciese aburrida, pero para él era una vida tranquila. Su niñez había sido un caos, con una madre que había ido hilando una aventura con otra.

Así que Edward enseguida había decidido que su vida sería diferente. Sería estable. Controlada. Organizada. Así, no habría lugar para el caos. Y su principal regla era que, cuando era hora de trabajar, era hora de trabajar.

Y nunca había tenido problemas con sus normas, hasta que Bella Swan había entrado en su vida. En esos momentos, se sentía obligado a luchar por mantener su mente en lo que estaba acostumbrado a que fuese la cosa más importante de su vida. Su empresa. Sus diseños. Su futuro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó un bolígrafo y lo golpeó contra la libreta que tenía delante. Se centró en la imagen del caballero que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador, que estaba de pie, en un paisaje lleno de rocas y hierbas muertas, con el cuerpo de un malvado trol a sus pies.

—Si el caballero utiliza la espada encantada contra el trol, tiene que haber una consecuencia —murmuró, fulminando al caballero con la mirada, como si éste fuese el culpable de su problema.

Lo cierto era que seguía sin concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella, por mucho que lo intentase. ¿Cómo iba a mantener la mente en los problemas del héroe de su juego con Bella Swan en el piso de abajo?

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. No era posible que una mujer tuviese semejante efecto en un hombre. Si una semana antes ni siquiera había sabido de su existencia.

Apretó los dientes y se dijo que tendría que terminar despidiendo a Jasper por culpa de la asistenta.

—Céntrate en el trol —se dijo a sí mismo.

—Supongo que no hay mucha gente que hable así durante su jornada laboral.

Edward se giró y vio a su pesadilla en la puerta del despacho, con una mano apoyada en la aspiradora. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta roja oscura que se ceñía a sus pechos y a su estrecha cintura de tal modo que cualquier hombre habría deseado definir aquellas curvas con sus manos. Era una tentación, ni más ni menos. Y Edward no estaba consiguiendo mantenerse indiferente.

—No la había oído llegar.

Ella sonrió y el hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla.

—Ése era el trato, ¿recuerda? Ser silenciosa como un ratón. No molestarlo.

—Cierto. Sí, es verdad —contestó él, mirando la aspiradora con el ceño fruncido—. Pero me parece que va a molestarme, ¿no?

—Sí, pero he querido avisarle antes. Iba a pedirle que cerrase la puerta para no oírme.

—De acuerdo. De todos modos, no estoy avanzando nada.

—¿Tiene un mal día?

—Podría decirse así —admitió Edward—. Mi caballero ha vencido a su enemigo con demasiada facilidad.

Ella se irguió y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué va a hacer al respecto?

—Ésa es la cuestión. Si el juego es demasiado fácil, la gente se queja. Si es demasiado difícil, también se queja. Así que no es sencillo. Por el momento, el juego es más bien fácil. Tengo que arreglarlo —la miró a los ojos y vio que estaba emocionada. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que a él no le emocionaba nada?—. La cuestión es, ¿debería recibir una penalización mágica o algo un poco más humano?

Se dijo a sí mismo que no debía pedirle su opinión a la asistenta. Los juegos eran cosa suya y no solía escuchar los consejos de nadie. Si la tenía en la puerta del despacho, interrumpiéndolo, era culpa suya por haber dejado la puerta abierta, aunque tal vez lo hubiese hecho adrede, con la esperanza de que ocurriese aquello.

Aunque le costase admitirlo, desde que Bella había empezado a ir a su casa todas las tardes, se había acostumbrado a ella. Y siempre tenía ganas de verla. Tantas ganas, que estaba cambiando poco a poco su vampírico horario de trabajo.

¿Qué significaba eso?

—¿Qué le parece? —le preguntó, sin esperar que ella le resolviese el problema, pero sin desear tampoco dejar de hablar con ella, ni dejar de mirarla.

Bella abandonó la aspiradora, entró en la habitación y miró las paredes en las que estaban, enmarcados, los pósters de sus videojuegos más conocidos. Los admiró en silencio, sonriendo, y avanzó hacia él. Miró el guerrero del ordenador, que seguía esperando que le diesen una orden, y dijo:

—Yo creo que debería recibir un castigo más humano.

Interesante. Edward había pensado que le gustaría más la fantasía.

—¿Como qué?

—¿Tiene algún interés amoroso? —le preguntó Bella, poniéndose a su lado.

Edward respiró hondo, aspirando su aroma cítrico y se obligó a mirar la pantalla.

—Por supuesto. Lady Irina.

—Ah, eso me gusta.

—A los niños de diez años no les gustará, pero espero que guste al resto de la gente —comentó él en tono seco.

Bella se echó a reír. Era un sonido musical, suave, tan lleno de magia como el juego.

—Entonces —le dijo, inclinándose y apoyando las manos en el escritorio—, si el caballero mata al trol con la espada encantada, lady Irina es arrastrada a una prisión dimensional.

Edward se quedó sorprendido. No había esperado esa respuesta.

—¿Qué?

Ella volvió a echarse a reír.

—Tiene sentido, ¿no? El caballero hace algo que sabe que está mal, es decir, utilizar la espada mágica, así que su castigo es perder lo que más quiere.

A Edward le intrigó la idea.

—Pero no es justo para lady Irina.

—Bueno, ya sabía a lo que se exponía cuando conoció al caballero como se llame.

—Laurent —le respondió Edward, pensando en lo que Bella le acababa de sugerir. Tenía que admitir que jamás habría pensado en ello, pero…

—Por supuesto que se llama Laurent —comentó ella sonriendo—. Es un nombre muy heroico. Así que Irina se queda en una prisión dimensional. O es arrastrada a un portal…

Edward vio la emoción que había en la mirada de Bella y la compartió. Era curioso. Llevaba más de diez años diseñando juegos. Siempre había considerado que era la profesión perfecta para él. Podía estar aislado. No necesitaba tener gente a su alrededor. Podía encerrarse en su propio mundo y crear las imágenes que siempre habían formado parte de él.

Nunca había tenido un colaborador. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Pero, en sólo unos segundos, Bella le había dado un par de ideas, ideas que sabía que eran buenas.

Tenerla en su casa durante los últimos días lo había sorprendido en más aspectos de los esperados. Sí, había sido una distracción, pero él había permitido que lo distrajese. No había mantenido las distancias con ella, sino que la había buscado. Había hablado con ella mientras cocinaba, la había ayudado a mover algún mueble cuando a ella le había parecido que al salón le faltaban cosas.

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era la perspicacia que tenía con respecto al juego en el que estaba trabajando. También le había hecho otras sugerencias para elevar la dificultad, pero manteniendo la accesibilidad del juego. Y en esos momentos era posible que le hubiese dado la solución para conseguir que el final fuese sorprendente.

—Está atrapada a pesar de sus poderes —continuó él, pensando en voz alta, con la vista clavada en el caballero antes de ponerse a dibujar en el papel que tenía delante. Hizo un boceto de lady Irina, que era arrastrada hacia una puerta de la que salía una luz brillante.

—Increíble —susurró Bella.

Y él se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más y su pelo le acariciaba la mejilla.

Edward apretó los dientes y mantuvo la vista clavada en el papel. ¿Era culpa suya si, de repente, lady Irina se parecía tanto a Bella?

—Dios, es un gran artista —comentó ella, alargando la mano y recorriendo con un dedo la línea del vestido de lady Irina.

—Es sólo un boceto —le dijo él.

Siguió dibujando la línea de los pechos del personaje y se preguntó cómo serían los de Bella, y cómo sería acariciarlos, probarlos.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. En su mente apareció una imagen de Bella, tumbada en su cama, desnuda. Respiró hondo, tragó saliva e hizo un esfuerzo para volver a la conversación.

—Esto es sólo para dirigir un poco el trabajo de los programadores.

—Pues sigue siendo increíble —replicó ella—. Yo no sé dibujar nada y a usted le parece fácil. Entonces, ¿cómo podrá salir lady Irina del portal?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—La tendrá que salvar su caballero.

—¿Y por qué no puede salvarse sola?

Él suspiró y se giró a mirarla, pero al volver la cabeza sus ojos se clavaron en los labios de Bella y él sintió que el deseo lo invadía. Su cuerpo se puso duro al instante. Sintió calor y se dijo que tenía que calmarse.

Pero el problema era que la deseaba.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse aquello de la cabeza.

—Es un videojuego, no pretendo dar lecciones acerca de la igualdad de oportunidades.

—Pero podría hacerlo —replicó Bella—. No me malinterprete. Supongo que todas las mujeres queremos tener un caballero que nos salve, lo admitamos o no, pero ¿qué pasa cuando dicho caballero no está? ¿No deberíamos ser lo suficientemente fuertes para salvarnos solas?

Él la miró a los ojos e intentó comprender qué había detrás de aquellas palabras. Su mirada era dulce, pero parecía haber cierto dolor en ella. Eso lo preocupó y, sin saber por qué, le preguntó:

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? ¿Acaso te ha decepcionado tu caballero?

Bella dejó de sonreír de repente.

—No tengo ningún caballero —contestó—. Ya no.

A Edward le pareció ver dolor en su expresión, pero no supo si era eso y no quería hablar del tema. Le gustaba más que a nadie mantener su vida privada en privado, así que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar.

Por el momento.

Pero supo que, antes o después, querría saber qué o quién le había hecho daño. Lo que no sabía era por qué necesitaba saberlo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, volviendo al dibujo que tenía delante—. ¿Crees que podría lady Irina escapar sola?

—Tiene que ser algo impresionante.

—Ah, por supuesto.

Si Bella se dio cuenta de que había sarcasmo en su voz, no dijo nada.

—¿Qué pasaría si lady Irina fuese una hechicera? ¿Y si pudiese escapar lanzando un hechizo a su caballero?

Edward se puso a dibujar de nuevo. Tenía la mente llena de ideas y, antes de que se diese cuenta, las estaba compartiendo con Bella.

Estaba tan absortó en lo que estaban creando que, cuando ella volvió a acercarse, casi evitó volver a perderse en su olor.

Casi.

—Queda poco para que terminemos de podar, Bella —le dijo Quil Ateara señalando hacia la parte trasera del terreno—. Ahora mismo tenemos allí a un par de equipos.

Bella frunció un poco el ceño y miró hacia aquellos árboles. Era difícil concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo Quil porque se sentía agotada. No había dormido mucho esa noche. Sobre todo, porque después de marcharse de casa de Edward, no había podido dejar de pensar en él y no había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos sin ver su imagen.

Se lo había pasado muy bien con él. Y no había contado con que le gustaría. En esos momentos, se sentía culpable. Edward estaba siendo… agradable. Y ella le estaba mintiendo. Lo estaba engañando.

—¿Bella? —le dijo Quil, apoyando la mano en su hombro—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —contestó ella, obligándose a sonreír—. Estoy bien. Sólo cansada.

—No me sorprende, te pasas el día corriendo, entre la granja y la casa de ese tipo rico. ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea que trabajes para él?

Quil, que tenía algo más de cincuenta años, le estaba hablando como su fuese su hija. Llevaba trabajando en la granja desde que Bella había nacido, así que la conocía muy bien.

—Te estás quemando, niña. No puedes dirigir la granja y llevar la tienda de regalos por el día y trabajar para Cullen por las noches.

—Estoy bien —insistió ella, ladeando la cabeza para que el sol le diese en los ojos cerrados—. De verdad, Quil. Ya sabes por qué estoy trabajando para él.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

—Hablas como Vladimir.

—Es un tipo inteligente.

Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió a Quil.

—Sois como dos gotas de agua. No sé por qué le preocupa al abuelo dejarme sola, estando tú.

Pero Quil no sonrió como ella había esperado, sino que la miró con preocupación.

—Tenemos motivos para estar preocupados. Todos. Ese tal Cullen podría causarnos muchos problemas. Antes o después, hará algo más que quejarse. Como ponernos una denuncia o algo así.

Eso mismo había pensado ella antes de conocer a Edward, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

—No creo que lo haga —le dijo, preguntándose si de verdad lo pensaba—, pero, aun así, no pasará nada si bajamos el volumen de la música.

Quil frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿A quién no le gustan los villancicos?

Bella se echó a reír y entrelazó el brazo con el de él.

—Todo saldrá bien, Quil. En cuanto celebremos la gran boda, pagaremos el crédito. Y luego seguiremos creciendo.

—Lo que no quiero es ver cómo te matas trabajando, eso es todo —murmuró él.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Ahora, sé que deberíamos haber podado los últimos árboles a principios de julio, pero con tanto trabajo…

—Tenemos tiempo —le dijo él—, los árboles que estamos podando ahora no podremos venderlos hasta el año que viene.

Bella lo escuchó mientras estudiaba los árboles que había en el camino. Llevaba mucho trabajo conseguir el árbol de Navidad perfecto. Aunque, para ella, todos eran perfectos.

Quil seguía hablándole y ella se esforzó en prestarle atención.

—Los de allí están creciendo sanos y la última tanda de abetos de Fraser está progresando bien. Los abetos balsámicos van todavía mejor. Deberían estar listos cuando llegue el invierno.

—Eso son buenas noticias —comentó ella, sin dejar de mirar los pinos.

La mayoría de los árboles más grandes tenían etiquetas de colores, con el nombre de la familia que los había adoptado. Su programa de adopción de árboles estaba empezando a funcionar.

Sus árboles favoritos eran los abetos de Fraser. Eran los que su familia siempre había puesto en casa y, para ella, el más perfecto. El color, el olor, la altura y la anchura. Era como si el propio Dios lo hubiese diseñado. Y lo único que tenía que hacer la familia Dwyer era hacerlos crecer.

Pisó con las zapatillas de deporte entre las hileras de árboles y se dio cuenta de que había que quitar la maleza. A lo lejos, oyó reír a unos niños. Aquél era el principal motivo por el que amaba tanto lo que hacía. No se dedicaban sólo a cultivar y a vender árboles. Creaban recuerdos para las familias. Hacían que la Navidad fuese tan especial para los demás como lo era para ella.

Y Bella se sentía satisfecha, pero no sólo por su éxito, sino por el del pueblo también. Las artesanías que se vendían en la tienda, ayudaba a los artesanos locales y salvaban puestos de trabajo.

Se estaban acercando a los trabajadores que estaban llevando a cabo la poda, Bella giró la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaba la casa de Edward. Desde allí sólo se veía el tejado y la chimenea, y Bella se preguntó qué estaría haciendo. Si se sentiría sólo en la prisión que él mismo se había construido.

Pero, sobre todo, se preguntó qué diría si la veía allí.

En el lugar al que pertenecía.

* * *

**Espero que les guste el cap.! Besoss!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

La novia, que estaba muy nerviosa, estaba consumiendo gran parte de la energía de Bella.

Leah Clearwater tenía muchas ideas, pero la mayor parte de las decisiones ya estaban tomadas e intentar hacer cambios en esos momentos sólo serviría para crear el caos. Bella había aprendido que, para sobrevivir con las novias, tenía que ser firme, pero comprensiva.

—Ya hablamos de eso la última vez, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo, señalando el arroyo, donde se estaba construyendo un puente nuevo—. Querías posar para las fotos en el puente, con los árboles alrededor.

—Sí —admitió Leah, colocándose el bolso de diseñador en el hombro—, pero estaba pensando que tal vez fuese mejor hacer las fotografías entre los árboles. Así, rodeados de vegetación, resaltarían más nuestros trajes de novios.

Bella suspiró por dentro. Sus empleados estaban construyendo el puente que Leah había pedido. Y, además, no quería que todos los Invitados a la boda se paseasen entre los árboles.

—Pero se te podría estropear el vestido, con la suciedad y los fertilizantes… —le dijo, dejando que Leah lo pensase y tomase la decisión adecuada.

—Es verdad… —dijo ésta mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia el arroyo y el puente que pronto estaría terminado—. Y el arroyo es muy bonito.

—Sí, y vamos a adornar las barandillas, tal y como quedamos, con los lazos blancos y las flores que escogiste. Es un lugar maravilloso para las fotografías, Leah. No lo hay mejor.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Leah—. Está bien. No importa. La verdad es que no sé cómo me aguantas, Bella. Estoy volviendo loca a mi madre y mi novio no deja de amenazar con que me va a raptar para que nos casemos los dos solos.

—Ah, ¡eso no! —exclamó Bella, imaginándose por un momento que cancelaban la boda y no podía pagar el crédito—. Va a ser una boda preciosa, Leah. Ya lo verás. Has tomado ya las decisiones más difíciles, y sólo tienes que confiar en nosotros para que las hagamos realidad.

—Tienes razón —le dijo ella, mirándose el reloj—. Ahora, debería marcharme. He quedado en ir a la floristería.

Ángela Weber era la dueña de la única floristería del pueblo y casi no tenía oportunidades de mostrar sus dotes artísticas. La boda de los Clearwater le daría a todo el pueblo la oportunidad de brillar y de demostrar lo que valía.

—Ángela está muy emocionada con las flores de tu boda —le dijo Bella—. Y todos agradecemos que estés contratando a gente del pueblo.

—Es de sentido común —le dijo Leah mientras empezaban a andar hacia la puerta principal. Riendo, añadió—: Sé que últimamente no lo parezco, pero en realidad soy bastante sensata.

—Todas las novias se ponen un poco nerviosas a veces —le aseguró Bella.

Leah recorrió las hileras de árboles y el interminable cielo azul con la mirada.

—Me encantó este lugar en cuanto lo vi en la página web. Y cuando Jacob y yo vinimos, supe que era lo que quería para mi boda.

—Me alegra oírlo. A mí también me parece un lugar precioso.

—Sí que lo es. Y dado que vivo en Sacramento, sería una locura contratar allí a la florista y a los músicos, pudiendo encontrarlo todo en Cabot Valley.

—Me encanta que opines así —añadió Bella.

Eso era lo que ella había esperado al ampliar el negocio de la granja. Sus amigos y vecinos formarían parte de la empresa y todo el pueblo se beneficiaría con ella.

Las dos mujeres continuaron hablando de los planes de la boda mientras paseaban por la finca.

«Tal vez Jasper y Bella tengan razón», pensó Edward. Tal vez se había encerrado demasiado desde que había llegado a Cabot Valley. Tal vez el error había sido ir a hablar con el sheriff, en vez de ir a ver a los dueños de la granja de árboles de Navidad directamente.

Miró por la ventana de su despacho hacia donde paseaba la gente, entre las hileras de árboles. Desde allí podía ver la esquina del aparcamiento, donde había docenas de coches. Era evidente que era un negocio floreciente, además de ser muy Importante para los habitantes del pueblo.

Así que, tal vez, lo que debía hacer era ir a hablar con los dueños. Ver si podían arreglar sus diferencias juntos. No pretendía hacer amigos. Eso seguía sin Interesarlo, pero tampoco tenía motivos para hacerse enemigos.

Era por la tarde y todavía no había empezado a trabajar. ¿Qué mejor momento para ir a conocer a sus vecinos? Decidió hacerlo antes de cambiar de idea.

Unos minutos más tarde, formaba parte de la escena de la que llevaba dos meses quejándose. Estaba allí, donde los villancicos eran imposibles de ignorar. Con el sol del verano cayendo sobre él, se perdió entre la gente y oyó retales de conversaciones por el camino.

Oyó a niños llorar, a padres quejarse, a madres tranquilizarlos. Sonrió satisfecho al pensar que no formaba parte de aquello, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un extraño allí. Todos los demás tenían una misión. Estaban allí para disfrutar los unos de los otros y del día, entre los árboles. Él estaba solo. Como siempre. Un hombre solitario en un mar de familias y parejas.

Dejó de sonreír al recorrer la zona con la mirada. Vio una pequeña cafetería con mesas y sillas en el exterior. La carta era sencilla. Tenían perritos calientes, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y bebidas, pero había muchas personas haciendo cola. Lo mismo que en la tienda de regalos. Sacudió la cabeza al ver a varias mujeres saliendo de ella con grandes bolsas. Al menos eso era seguro en la vida. Si le dabas a una mujer la oportunidad de comprar, nunca la perdía. Aunque las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado preferían comprar en otro tipo de tiendas.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no pegaba nada allí. No sólo no le gustaban las multitudes, sino que tampoco le agradaba la idea de sentir la Navidad en pleno agosto. No obstante, estaba allí y no estaba siendo tan horrible como había imaginado.

Era la primera vez que estaba en una granja de árboles de Navidad y, la verdad, era bonito, verlos todos alineados. El aire olía a pino y él también sintió la atracción. Los niños corrían por todas partes, jugando en la seguridad de aquel bosque creado por hombres. Y sus padres paseaban, vigilando a los niños al tiempo que disfrutaban también. Edward se paseó, deseando tomarse su tiempo y decidir qué iba a hacer antes de presentarse a la persona que mandase allí.

No sabía distinguir un pino de un abeto, pero podía ver que el lugar estaba muy cuidado. Entre las hileras de árboles casi no había maleza y sólo había que mirar la casa principal para darse cuenta de que los Dwyer cuidaban de todo. La casa, de estilo Victoriano, debía de tener unos cien años, pero la pintura azul cielo estaba limpia. Había maceteros en las barandillas del porche y enganchados al techo. Los cristales de las ventanas brillaban bajo la luz del sol y la puerta estaba abierta, como dando la bienvenida a los visitantes. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si a los dueños no les preocuparía que alguien entrase en la casa a robar. Al parecer, vivir en un pequeño pueblo no tenía nada que ver con vivir en Los Ángeles.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Edward se giró hacia un hombre joven que le estaba sonriendo.

—No gracias. Sólo estoy echando un vistazo.

—Por supuesto, pero si necesita algo o quiere adoptar un árbol, dé un grito y alguien le atenderá.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

¿Adoptar un árbol? ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido algo así? Siguió andando y no se detuvo hasta que una niña de unos seis años se puso delante de él.

—Señor, ¿puede levantarme?

Edward miró a su alrededor, buscando a los padres de la niña, pero no había ningún adulto cerca.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Para poder llegar a Maggie.

—¿Quién es Maggie? —preguntó él, todavía más confundido.

La niña se echó a reír.

—Mi árbol, tonto. Se llama Maggie. Le puse nombre porque mi madre dijo que podía hacerlo y mi padre dijo que todo debería tener un nombre. Y es demasiado bonito para llamarlo sólo árbol.

—¿Le has puesto nombre a tu árbol? —preguntó él con Incredulidad.

—Sí, y la etiqueta de Maggie está girada —continuó la niña, señalándola—. Y no quiero que nadie compre mi árbol porque es mío. Lo ha dicho mi papá.

La niña hablaba muy deprisa, pero Edward entendió cuál era el problema.

—Yo pondré bien la etiqueta —dijo, alargando la mano.

—¡No! —le gritó la niña, haciendo que bajase la mano—. Tengo que hacerlo yo porque es mi árbol y es mi trabajo. Así que, ¿puede levantarme?

Edward frunció el ceño y la niña alargó los brazos, esperando a que hiciese lo que le había pedido. Él no había tenido a ningún niño cerca desde que no era niño, así que no supo cómo hacer para levantar a la niña sin parecer un idiota. Así que suspiró, se agachó, la levantó y la sujetó como si tuviese en las manos una bomba.

La niña giró con cuidado la etiqueta del árbol.

—¿Ves? —le dijo—, el nombre está abajo del todo. Yo me llamo Chelsea, pero no cabía en la etiqueta. Así que sólo pone Maggie, pero no pasa nada, ¿no crees?

—Muy bonito —comentó Edward, mirando a la niña, que seguía en sus brazos—. ¿Has terminado?

—Casi —le aseguró ella, poniendo recta la etiqueta otra vez. Luego acarició las agujas del pino y puso la mano en lo más alto—. Aquí pondremos el ángel en Navidad. Mamá dice que quedará perfecto. Maggie va estar preciosa en nuestra casa.

—Seguro que sí —le dijo él, mirando con preocupación a su alrededor, seguro de que los padres de la niña aparecerían en cualquier momento y lo acusarían de intentar secuestrarla o algo parecido.

—¿Tú ya has elegido tu árbol?

—¿El qué? No —le respondió él—. Yo no pongo árbol de Navidad.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Maggie con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué? Porque la Navidad siempre había sido una época triste para Edward. No tenía recuerdos bonitos de su niñez, como aquella niña. Su familia no se había reunido para pasarlo bien. Cuando pensaba en la Navidad, recordaba habitaciones de hotel vacías, la comida del servicio de habitaciones y las películas de la televisión. Algo que no tenía ganas de repetir, pero aquella niña no tenía por qué enterarse de nada de eso. No lo entendería.

—Porque… no.

Ella le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

—Por eso pareces tan triste. Yo podría ayudarte a encontrar uno bueno si quieres y luego volverías a estar contento. Papá dice que soy la mejor encontrando árboles de Navidad.

Edward no supo si conmoverse o deprimirse al ver que una niña se estaba compadeciendo de él.

—Gracias, pero…

—¿Chelsea?

«Gracias a Dios», pensó Edward, girándose al oír una voz de mujer. Todavía tenía a la pequeña en brazos, seguía tenso.

—¡Hola, mamá! Este señor me ha ayudado a colocar la etiqueta de Maggie para que nadie la compre.

La mujer, guapa y con el mismo pelo castaño y los mismos ojos marrones que la niña, se acercó a ellos. Después de estudiarlo con la mirada, se relajó y sonrió, no debió de parecerle peligroso.

—Este señor ha sido muy amable, cariño, pero ahora tenemos que irnos. Papá nos está esperando con perritos calientes y galletas.

—¡Ah, vaya! Ya puedes bajarme, señor.

Casi sorprendido de tener todavía a la niña en brazos, Edward reaccionó de inmediato y la dejó en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo Chelsea, dándole la mano a su madre.

—Sí, gracias —dijo también su madre—. Espero que no le haya molestado.

—No, no me ha molestado —admitió él.

Tanto la madre como la hija le sonrieron de oreja a oreja antes de marcharse, de la mano, hacia la cafetería y hacia el afortunado que las estaba esperando.

«Afortunado», pensó Edward. No hacía mucho habría pensado que un hombre casado y con hijos era más digno de compasión que de envidia, pero en esos momentos, la idea de tener un hijo como la precoz Chelsea no le pareció tan atroz.

Sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, se dijo a sí mismo que aquello debía de deberse a la influencia de Bella, que siempre estaba contenta y era optimista. Algo de eso debía de estar calando en él, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Siguió andando entre los árboles, saludó con la cabeza a las personas con las que se fue encontrando e incluso empezó a tararear con la boca cerrada algún villancico. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejó de hacerlo, sorprendido. Se preguntó si era una especie de lavado de cerebro. ¿Pondrían los villancicos todos los días hasta ablandar al más duro de los corazones?

Edward llegó al final de los árboles más altos y se encontró frente a un campo con árboles más pequeños, algunos no levantaban ni un palmo del suelo. La granja estaba bien distribuida.

Recorrió la zona con la mirada y ésta se detuvo en una cabeza castaña que conocía bien, y que iba paseando con una guapa morena. Bella y la otra mujer no se parecían en nada. Bella iba vestida con vaqueros, una camiseta y botas, mientras que la morena llevaba una blusa de seda de manga larga, pantalones negros y unos tacones nada apropiados para pasear por aquel lugar.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella allí?

Las dos mujeres se acercaron adonde estaba él y Bella levantó la vista y lo vio. A él le dio un vuelco el corazón, cosa que lo molestó un poco. Y no le pareció que ella se alegrase de verlo, cosa que le irritó algo más. No obstante, era demasiado tarde para retroceder, así que se acercó.

—Edward —le dijo Bella—. No esperaba verte aquí.

—Lo mismo digo —admitió él—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —le contestó Bella—. Leah Clearwater, éste es nuestro vecino, Edward Cullen, Edward, Leah ha venido a hablar de su próxima boda.

—Encantada de conocerte —lo saludó Leah, que enseguida añadió—: pero me temo que tengo que marcharme corriendo. La florista me está esperando. Bella, gracias otra vez por ayudarme.

—De nada —le dijo ésta—. Me alegro de haberte ayudado. Ya sabes dónde estoy para lo que quieras.

—Tal vez te arrepientas —comentó Leah riendo—. No hace falta que me acompañes. Quedaos aquí.

—¿Qué ha querido decir? —le preguntó Edward a Bella.

—Ah, nada —dijo Bella, sonriéndole—. Está nerviosa por la boda y quiere cambiarlo todo en el último momento.

—Eso me parece irracional.

—No, así son las novias —le explicó Bella—, pero he hecho que cambie de opinión. La verdad es que sólo quiere que le digan que todo va a salir estupendamente.

—¿Y va a ser así? —le preguntó él, mirándola a los ojos.

—Por supuesto, lo será aunque tenga que hacerlo yo sola todo —le dijo ella con firmeza. Luego hizo una pausa y admitió—: La Granja de Árboles de Navidad Dwyer pidió un crédito muy importante para su expansión. Hay que devolver el dinero pronto y se va a hacer con el dinero de la boda de los Clearwater. Si algo saliese mal…

Edward frunció el ceño, Bella hablaba como si la granja fuese suya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Que podríamos perder la granja —contestó ella suspirando.

«Interesante», pensó Edward. Así que la granja estaba en peligro. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Bella y preguntó:

—¿Podríamos?

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Yo también trabajo aquí.

—¿Eres asistenta, trabajas en la granja y organizas bodas?

—Así me mantengo ocupada.

—Sí —dijo él, pensando que allí había algo que no encajaba.

—Ya sabes, es un pueblo. Uno trabaja en lo que puede.

Edward nunca la había visto tan incómoda y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. ¿Le avergonzaba que hubiese descubierto que tenía más de un trabajo? No tenía motivos. Él sólo podía sentir respeto por las personas trabajadoras.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que un poco de todo —dijo ella, sin concretar—. Lo que haga falta. Podar los árboles, regarlos, retirar malas hierbas. Ya sabes, trabajo de campo.

—Ya. Y planear bodas.

Edward la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no lo había mirado a los ojos ni una vez desde que se habían encontrado. Era un comportamiento extraño, tratándose de una mujer tan directa y a la que le asustaban tan poco los enfrentamientos.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —le preguntó ella—. Pensé que considerabas este sitio como territorio enemigo.

Y era cierto, aunque una vez allí, rodeado de árboles y de las risas de los niños, ya no recordaba por qué.

—Bueno, me he puesto a pensar y me he dado cuenta de que tal vez tenías razón en algo.

—Eso me gusta.

—Seguro que sí —dijo él. A todas las mujeres les gustaba oír que tenían razón—. Me dijiste que debía haber hablado con el dueño de la granja y me he dado cuenta de es verdad. Y he pensado que, antes de hablar con él, debía echar un vistazo por aquí y conocer mejor el lugar.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido?

—Es… agradable. Me he encontrado con una niña y la he ayudado a poner bien la etiqueta con el nombre de su árbol.

Bella le sonrió.

—Eso forma parte del programa de adopción de árboles —le contó, echando a andar hacia la parte delantera de la granja.

Edward la siguió.

—Los adornos de madera se utilizan como etiquetas identificativas. Por eso están en fundas de plástico, para protegerlos de la lluvia, y cuando las familias vienen a llevarse el árbol, se llevan las etiquetas con él, como recuerdo.

—Chelsea parecía muy orgullosa de su trabajo —comentó él.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Todos los niños lo están. Y no puedes imaginarte las etiquetas que hacen. He visto desde flores hasta marcianos.

—Seguro que sí, marcianos navideños.

—Eso es. En la tienda tenemos una mesa donde se sientan a hacerlas. Los niños decoran las etiquetas y luego salen con sus familias a elegir el árbol. Tienen que colocar la etiqueta en él para que se sepa que es suyo.

—¿Tenemos? —repitió él, dándose cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar como si la granja fuese suya.

—Me refiero a la granja. Las familias suelen pasarse todo el día aquí cuando vienen a elegir un árbol. Comen, dejan que sus hijos pinten y luego van a buscar el árbol de Navidad perfecto.

Edward miró los árboles que tenía a su alrededor.

—A mí todos me parecen perfectos.

—Vaya, me alegra oírte decir eso. Y yo que pensaba que odiabas la Navidad.

—Es difícil odiar a un árbol —admitió él.

—Tal vez todavía no esté todo perdido contigo —le dijo Bella, girándose a mirarlo.

Edward la miró a los ojos y sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Cuando Bella sonrió, la tensión se hizo casi insoportable.

Deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta apaciguar el deseo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía hacerlo. Así que echó a andar otra vez.

—Dado que trabajas aquí, ¿podrías tomarte un descanso y enseñármelo todo?

—Encantada.

—¿No tendrás problemas con tu jefe?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Mi jefe lo entenderá —le dijo ella, entrelazando el brazo con el de él—. ¿Qué quieres ver primero?

A ella desnuda, pero eso no podía ser.

—¿Qué tal la cafetería? Llevo oliendo esos perritos calientes desde que he llegado aquí.

—No me extraña que tengas hambre. Hoy te has levantado temprano. No tengo que ir a tu casa hasta dentro de tres horas.

—Sí, últimamente me levanto cada vez más pronto.

Ella sonrió todavía más.

—Me alegro. Deberías disfrutar más del sol, Edward. No te conviertas en un topo.

Él no dijo nada, a pesar de saber que, si se levantaba cada vez más temprano, no era para ver el sol, sino para verla a ella y pasar más tiempo en su compañía. Para escucharla y reír con ella.

Mientras la seguía hacia la cafetería, su mirada se posó en la curva de su trasero y Edward se dijo que, al fin y al cabo, levantarse temprano tenía sus ventajas.

* * *

**Ga. con. gi: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Jajajaja. Son en total 11 caps y el epílogo. Si, solamente subo uno por día, aunque me gustaría subir más pero buen, ajaja. Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Bella por fin estaba empezando a disfrutar con Edward en la granja. Al verlo, casi se le había parado el corazón. En un segundo, había intentado pensar qué hacer para que no se enterase de que ella era la dueña de la granja. Aunque, en realidad, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Todos sus empleados sabían que trabajaba en casa de Edward. Y conocían los motivos.

Lo miró mientras paseaban entre los pinos escoceses. Él lo observaba todo con mucha atención y Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría de su casa, que era el orgullo y la alegría de su familia.

Pero no podía preguntárselo. Odiaba mentir y, por primera vez desde que lo había conocido, le había mentido de verdad.

No obstante, no tenía elección. Y tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Se tomaron un perrito caliente y un refresco y luego lo llevó a la tienda de regalos. Una de las dependientas, Jane, había estado a punto de derretirse al ver a Edward. Bella la entendía, a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Intentó no pensar en eso. En esos momentos, no quería encontrar el amor, ni siquiera quería una aventura. Lo que necesitaba era que Edward dejase de poner en peligro todo lo que ella adoraba.

Se pasearon por la tienda, donde había varios niños trabajando en sus etiquetas. Edward parecía impresionado con las artesanías realizadas por las mujeres del pueblo y le hizo varias preguntas. Había velas hechas a mano, jabones aromáticos adornados con lazos y colocados en cestas. Había mantas, manteles individuales y mantones de punto, jarrones y copas de vino.

—¿Y las mujeres del pueblo hacen todo esto? —preguntó.

—Casi todo, la cristalería es de Demetri Benoit, que tiene el taller detrás de su casa.

—Impresionante —admitió él, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿La tienda también está abierta todo el año?

—Ahora, estamos abiertos todo el año.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Quiero decir que la familia Dwyer pensó que, si la tienda estaba abierta todo el año, los clientes tendrían más motivos para venir y ayudar a los artesanos locales al mismo tiempo.

Él la miró a los ojos e Bella sintió algo delicioso en su interior. Por suerte, no se sintió culpable.

—¡Bueno! —añadió.

Luego tragó saliva y se obligó a sonreír. No quería pensar en cómo la hacía sentirse Edward. Era una locura para la que no tenía tiempo.

Ni corazón. No estaba hecha para aventuras de una noche, ni para el sexo sin compromiso.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —le preguntó él.

Bella se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—Qué pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que no.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿por qué estás alejándote de mí?

Bella no se había dado cuenta de que había retrocedido dos o tres pasos instintivamente.

—Es sólo… No importa. Vamos, te enseñaré el resto.

Él sonrió.

Decidida a ignorar la reacción de su cuerpo hacia aquel hombre, Bella se obligó a sonreír y continuó enseñándole la habitación en la que se vestían las novias, llena de espejos y con un bonito cuarto de baño. Luego lo llevó a ver el arroyo.

Para terminar, le enseñó la zona reservada a los cumpleaños infantiles, donde había un bonito castillo hinchable.

Estaban bastante lejos de la zona principal y estaban solos. Los villancicos seguían sonando por los altavoces. Bella se sintió nerviosa y su cuerpo empezó a desear de nuevo que Edward la tocase. Respiró hondo y se agarró a la valla blanca. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Edward se acercó y comentó:

—Me sorprende que los niños quieran escapar de aquí para subirse a mis árboles.

—Ya sabes cómo son los niños. Siempre quieren hacer lo que no deben.

—Supongo que sí —dijo él, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué no dejáis esto abierto siempre?

—Porque, entonces, no sería un lugar especial, ¿no?

Bella abrió la puerta y entró en la zona en la que estaba el castillo. Edward la siguió.

—Lo abren los sábados y, por supuesto, cuando hay fiestas de cumpleaños.

—Y supongo que tiene mucho éxito.

—Sí —le dijo ella, acercándose al castillo—. ¿Te has subido alguna vez a uno?

Él se echó a reír.

—No.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—¿Qué?

Bella se echó a reír al verlo tan sorprendido. Y se dio cuenta de que no era sólo una atracción física lo que sentía por él. También había algo en su mirada, en él, que le decía que se había construido un muro alrededor de su corazón, y ella quería echar abajo ese muro.

Tal vez fuese una locura, pero si había un hombre que necesitaba aprender a divertirse, ése era Edward Cullen. Era demasiado solitario. Demasiado serio.

Y, en los últimos días, había empezado a preocuparse por él. No era sólo atracción. No le gustaba saber que, cuando ella no estaba en su casa, no había nadie que le hiciese compañía.

Había empezado a trabajar para él por el bien de su familia, pero la cosa había empezado a ir más lejos. Era evidente que todavía quería proteger la granja, pero también quería… ¿el qué? ¿Salvar a Edward Cullen? La idea la puso nerviosa.

¿Estaba adoptando el papel de lady Irina, intentando salvar a su caballero?

—No puedes decirlo en serio —dijo él, mirando el castillo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella—. Venga. Pruébalo.

—Es para niños.

—Es para divertirse —lo corrigió ella—. Yo me he subido muchas veces.

Bella se quitó las botas y las tiró sobre la hierba. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo retó:

—¿Qué me dices?

—¿Que estás loca?

—Eso ya me lo han dicho antes.

Le dio la espalda y se subió al castillo hinchable. Estaba segura de que Edward no podría resistir el reto.

—Venga, Edward. Vive un poco. ¿O es que tienes miedo?

—¿De verdad me estás retando? ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?

Pero Bella no se sentía como una niña de doce años, deseaba quitarle la camiseta azul marino y acariciarle el pecho desnudo.

Se le secó la boca.

No, eso no era de niña de doce años.

—¿No aceptas el desafío? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué eres, un gallina?

Él se echó a reír.

—Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú.

—Gracias.

—No estoy seguro de que haya sido un cumplido.

—Yo, sí —dijo ella retrocediendo e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Lo miró fijamente, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba a ver qué decidía. Y entonces lo vio quitarse las zapatillas de deporte.

—Esto es una locura —murmuró Edward, subiéndose al castillo.

—¿Y no te gustan las locuras? —adivinó ella, saltando para desequilibrarlo.

—En general, no —admitió él, separando las piernas para no caerse—. ¿Y ahora, qué?

—Ahora, saltamos —dijo Bella, saltando lo más alto posible.

—Veo que juegas duro, ¿eh? Pues acepto el reto.

Y Edward saltó también, haciéndola caer.

Un segundo después, estaba su lado. Bella lo miró a los ojos y se estremeció. Él puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y las rodillas al lado de su cadera.

Estaba tan cerca. Su boca a sólo unos centímetros de la de ella. Entonces lo vio sonreír y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—¿Has perdido el equilibrio, Bella?

Lo había perdido, pero no el tipo de equilibrio al que él se refería.

Pero ignoró sus sentimientos, decidida a mantenerlos a raya. Ya pensaría en ellos más tarde, cuando estuviese a solas.

—No por mucho tiempo —le contestó, empujándolo hacia atrás, poniéndose en pie y echando a correr hacia el extremo opuesto al que estaba él.

Empezó a saltar allí y Edward luchó por no caerse.

—Creo que me está empezando a gustar este sitio —confesó.

—Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo —le dijo ella.

—Pues pretendo divertirme todavía más, dentro de unos segundos —le prometió Edward, mirándola a los ojos.

—Esto… Tal vez deberíamos…

Edward saltó y aterrizó muy cerca de donde estaba ella, haciendo que estuviese a punto de caerse, pero él la agarró.

Bella dejó de respirar. Tenía el cuerpo pegado al de él y sus brazos sujetándola de tal modo que, aunque quisiera escaparse, no podría hacerlo.

Sus pechos estaban apretados contra el de él y los pezones se le habían puesto duros, lo miró a los ojos y supo que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Y lo deseó más.

Él levantó una mano, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la línea de la mandíbula y la garganta. Bella notó calor. Nunca había sentido algo igual. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre.

—Haces que desee mandar las normas a paseo —murmuró Edward, dándole un beso en la frente.

—¿Las normas?

—No importa —le dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Llevas unos días volviéndome loco.

—¿Sí?

Él sonrió.

—Sí. Y lo sabes. Todas las mujeres sabéis cuándo estáis volviendo loco de deseo a un hombre.

—¿De deseo?

Bella pensó que aquello era bueno. Muy bueno.

—Me gusta cuando te dejas el pelo suelto —continuó él, acariciándoselo.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos —admitió él.

—Y a mí también.

—Bien, porque quiero más.

Ella abrió los ojos justo cuando Edward inclinaba la cabeza para besarla.

El beso la dejó estupefacta. Los labios de Edward eran suaves, pero firmes e implacables. Le metió la lengua en la boca y, al mismo tiempo, empezó a acariciarle la espalda. Bajó hasta su trasero y se lo agarró con fuerza, apretándola contra él. Bella gimió al notar su erección e intentó acercarse todavía más a él, se aferró a sus hombros.

Lo besó apasionadamente, con desesperación, y se olvidó de sus buenas intenciones. Había pasado noches enteras preguntándose cómo sería acariciarlo y ser acariciada por él.

Edward gimió e hizo que ambos cayesen al suelo de goma. Rodaron juntos e Bella notó cómo su cuerpo recobraba la vida, como si hubiese llevado cuatro años muerto.

Edward metió la mano por debajo de su camiseta y la subió hasta el sujetador. Ella gimió de placer.

—Edward… —susurró.

—Sí. Esto es lo que he deseado desde el día que te vi, Bella —le confesó él en un susurro.

—Yo también —admitió ella, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo—. Quiero sentir tu boca en mi piel.

Él vio deseo en sus ojos. No dijo nada, bajó la cabeza y tomó uno de sus pezones con la boca.

Bella se retorció debajo de él, incapaz de quedarse quieta. Lo agarró por el cuello con una mano, para alentarlo a seguir. No quería que parase.

El mundo a su alrededor, se desvaneció. Sólo importaba aquel momento. La boca de Edward en su cuerpo. Su aliento caliente acariciándole la piel.

Bella quería más y lo quería ya. Se le olvidó dónde estaban. Se olvidó de la granja. Se olvidó de que Edward Cullen podía acabar con el negocio de su familia. Se olvidó de todo, salvo de él.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Edward bajó la mano hasta la cinturilla de sus pantalones vaqueros. Metió la mano por debajo y llegó hasta la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció, empezó a temblar y a sacudirse, pero aquello no fue suficiente para él.

—Hazlo otra vez, Bella —le susurró, levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. Vuelve a hacerlo para mí.

Ella le acarició los brazos y los hombros y abrió las piernas para permitir que la acariciase mejor.

Edward metió un dedo en su interior y ella balanceó las caderas para ayudarlo. Notó cómo volvía a crecer la tensión en ella, y lo disfrutó.

Lo miró a los ojos y sintió cómo volvía a llegar al clímax.

—¡Edward! —exclamó en silencio.

—Déjate llevar, Bella —le ordenó él—. Déjate llevar y siénteme.

Y eso hizo.

No tuvo elección.

Tal vez no hubiese tenido elección desde que había entrado en su casa por primera vez. Tal vez cada paso que habían dado juntos los había llevado hasta allí, hasta aquel momento.

Entonces Edward la besó y ella dejó de pensar.

Cuando su cuerpo empezó a tranquilizarse, Bella se sintió débil y llena de energía a la vez. Su cuerpo nunca había estado tan vivo, eso no podía negarlo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintiese culpable.

Edward sacó la mano de su pantalón y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le dijo:

—Esto es sólo el principio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella tragó saliva y luchó contra otra ola de deseo. Su cuerpo quería más.

—Sí, lo sé —le contestó.

—Bien.

Edward se sentó sin soltarla.

—Esta noche, Bella —le dijo, acariciándole los labios y sonriendo—. Esta noche, lo quiero todo. Te quiero tener en mi cama, desnuda.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Y yo quiero tenerte dentro, Edward.

—Me alegra ver que queremos lo mismo —le dijo él.

—Sí —le confirmó ella, inclinándose para darle un beso con el que cerrar el trato.

Entonces, una voz conocida la dejó helada.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

* * *

**Ga. con. gi: Jajaja, si, voy a seguir con las adaptaciones románticas, también son las mías! Tengo una nueva ya lista para cuando termine con el traje de la novia! Gracias por agregarme a fa y a follow y gracias por el review también! Besos!**

**katyms13: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Si, como siempre en el epílogo o en el último cap digo el/la autor/a. Besos y gracias por el review!**

**hildiux: Muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno que te agrade! Besos!**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya: Me pone muy feliz de que te guste! Jajaja. Actualizo todos los días! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**michelle de cullen: Hola! Gracias! Me alegra de que te guste mucho la historia! Gracias por el review! Nos vemos, besos!**

**Karenrobsten: Gracias por el review! Voy a seguir actualizando todos los días! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

—¡Vladimir! —exclamó ella, sorprendida y horrorizada.

Edward miró hada el lugar del que provenía la voz y vio a un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y ojos claros, que los estaba fulminando con la mirada.

—¿Puede saberse qué está pasando aquí, Bella? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella se puso en pie, miró a Edward con nerviosismo y luego bajó la vista al suelo.

—No sabía que estuvieses aquí —dijo.

—Lo mismo digo yo —replicó el hombre—. He oído ruido y he venido a ver qué pasaba. ¿Puedes explicármelo tú?

—La verdad es que no —contestó ella—. Vladimir Dwyer, éste es Edward Cullen. Edward, éste es Vladimir.

«El dueño de la granja», pensó Edward. Por eso estaba Bella tan tensa. Su jefe acababa de sorprenderla y debía de sentirse avergonzada. Además, el tal Vladimir parecía tan enfadado que era posible que la despidiese, y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriese.

«Ves», se dijo a sí mismo, «esto pasa por no cumplir las normas. Por no mantener las distancias con la gente». No obstante, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había ocurrido con Bella. De hecho, estaba deseando estar con ella en su casa, y seguir violando normas.

Aunque, por el momento, lo que tenía que hacer era salir de aquella situación.

—Encantado de conocerlo, señor —dijo.

—Seguro que sí —replicó Vladimir Dwyer—. Salid de ahí ahora mismo.

—Claro —Bella miró a Edward como diciéndole que no iba a discutir con el hombre, y pidiéndole que él tampoco lo hiciera.

Edward no iba a discutir, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo tratasen como a un niño.

Bella bajó del castillo y se sentó en la hierba para ponerse las botas. Y Edward se quedó justo detrás de ella.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué estabais revoleándoos por el castillo de los niños?

Bella se ruborizó y eso sorprendió a Edward. No recordaba la última vez que había visto ruborizarse a una mujer. Aunque Bella no se parecía a ninguna de las que había conocido con anterioridad.

—He estado enseñándole la granja a Edward y…

—¿Qué le has enseñado? —inquirió Vladimir.

Edward no era de los que permitían que una mujer lo defendiera. No habían hecho nada malo, pero no quería que Bella se quedase sin trabajo.

Se puso las zapatillas y se acercó al hombre, pensando que tal vez también influyese que aquél era el dueño de la granja de la que él llevaba dos meses quejándose.

—Edward Cullen —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Vladimir Dwyer miró la mano, pero no le dio la suya. En su lugar, miró a Bella.

—¿Tienes algo que contarme, Bella, niña?

—Nada, Vladimir —respondió ésta, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. Pensé que te gustaría que Edward conociese bien la granja.

—Pues no.

—He sido yo quien ha pedido a Bella que me la enseñase, señor Dwyer —intervino Edward—. Hemos dado un paseo y, al llegar aquí, yo le he sugerido que nos subiésemos al castillo.

Bella lo miró con agradecimiento y sorpresa, y él continuó:

—Me ha enseñado toda la finca y tengo que admitir que es impresionante.

—¿Eso piensa? —preguntó Vladimir, muy serio.

—Sí. Mire, me he dado cuenta de que usted y yo hemos empezado con mal pie.

—Yo no he empezado de ninguna manera, señor Cullen —replicó Vladimir—. Fue usted quien decidió ir al sheriff con sus quejas, en vez de venir a verme a mí directamente. Yo creo que es mejor hablar de hombre a hombre cuando uno tiene un problema, en vez de ir a molestar al sheriff una y otra vez.

Y Edward pensó que Jasper había tenido razón al aconsejarle que fuese a hablar con su vecino.

—Vladimir… —empezó Bella, en tono preocupado.

—No, Bella, tiene razón —la interrumpió Edward. Miró al otro hombre a los ojos y vio admiración en ellos, y eso le hizo sentirse mejor—. Señor Dwyer, debí haber venido a hablar con usted desde el principio. Tal vez hubiésemos podido resolverlo todo sin tener que meter a la policía de por medio.

—Bueno, llámame Vladimir —le dijo el otro hombre—. Siento respeto por quien sabe admitir que se ha equivocado —añadió, tendiéndole la mano.

Edward le dio la suya.

—En cualquier caso, quiero agradecerte que hayas permitido que Bella me enseñe toda la granja. No me gustaría que tuviese ningún problema por haberlo hecho.

—No pasa nada. Me alegro de que te la haya enseñado, pero ahora los dos tenemos que volver al trabajo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward—. Yo también tengo que volver a casa. Bella, gracias por el paseo. Vladimir, encantado de conocerte.

—Igualmente. A partir de ahora, si vuelves a tener problemas con la granja, háznoslo saber.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró él—. Y gracias por haber bajado el volumen de la música.

—Eso fue idea de Bella —le dijo Vladimir.

Edward la miró. Era una mujer fascinante y en esos momentos la deseaba todavía más que antes.

—Gracias —le dijo—. Tendré que encontrar el modo de demostrarte mi agradecimiento.

Luego, se despidió de Vladimir con un gesto de cabeza y empezó a andar hacia la parte delantera de la granja.

No había llegado muy lejos cuando Vladimir agarró a su nieta del brazo.

—¿Qué demonios estás tramando, Bella?

—Oh, abuelo, cada vez estoy más confundida —admitió ella suspirando.

—Estás jugando con fuego —le advirtió Vladimir.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir.

Su abuelo siempre había sabido lo que sentía e Bella nunca había podido guardarle secretos.

—No era mi intención.

—Bueno, pues no te olvides de que el camino al Infierno está empedrado… de buenas intenciones. Sí, ya lo sé —dijo ella, echando a andar—. Iba a decirle quién soy, abuelo. De verdad, pero ahora es complicado.

—Las cosas siempre se complican cuando uno empieza a mentir.

—No me estás reconfortando nada.

Él se echó a reír.

—No pretendo hacerlo. No necesitas que nadie te reconforte, Bella. Tienes que aclarar este asunto lo antes posible, eso es todo.

—Eso es todo —repitió ella, suspirando de nuevo—. Cuando se entere de la verdad, se pondrá furioso. Y cada vez le gusta más la granja, pero todavía puede hablar con su abogado y buscarnos un lío.

—A mí no me ha parecido que esté tan enfadado —le dijo Vladimir, mirándola de reojo—. ¿No sabrás por casualidad cuál es el motivo?

—¿Qué has visto? —le preguntó ella.

—No mucho. Y sé que no es asunto mío. Ya eres mayorcita. Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Y que mantengas los ojos abiertos.

—A mí también me gustaría saber qué es lo que estoy haciendo —admitió Bella.

El problema era que no estaba segura. Cuando había empezado con todo aquello, había pretendido conocer mejor a Edward y hacer que éste dejase de causar problemas a la granja.

—No tengo por qué marcharme mañana —le dijo Vladimir—. Podría quedarme unos días más.

Ella sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Se sintió tentada a pedirle que se quedara, pero supo que su presencia no cambiaría nada. De todos modos, iba a volver a ver a Edward, iba a meterse en su cama porque su cuerpo así lo deseaba.

Así que no había motivo para hacer que su abuelo se quedase allí para ver cómo se equivocaba.

—No, gracias, abuelo —le dijo—. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero tienes que ir a ayudar a mamá con su vivero. Te necesita.

—¿Y tú no?

—Yo siempre te necesito, pero tengo que hacer esto sola. O arreglo este lío, o me hundo con él.

—Confío en ti, niña. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a echar un vistazo a los árboles nuevos? Quiero asegurarme de que todo va bien antes de que Jacob Black me lleve al aeropuerto mañana.

—Podría llevarte yo.

—Ya hemos hablado del tema. Jacob tiene que ir a Sacramento a visitar a su hijo. Y tú tienes muchas cosas que hacer aquí.

Vladimir tenía razón. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Y muchas cosas en su interior. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al implicarse con un hombre al que le estaba mintiendo. Sólo sabía que no podía evitarlo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la acariciaba nadie. Que no la deseaba nadie, y le había gustado demasiado volver a sentirse así.

Aunque lo cierto era que no deseaba sentirse así con cualquier hombre, sino sólo con Edward. Estaba empezando a enamorarse de él y no se veía capaz de evitarlo. A pesar de saber que le iba a romper el corazón.

Miró por encima de su hombro hacia la casa de Edward. Se lo imaginó allí, esperándola.

Y su cuerpo ardió de deseo.

Tres horas más tarde, el deseo no había hecho más que aumentar.

Como si el mundo entero se hubiese puesto en su contra, no pudo salir de la granja antes.

Se estremeció mientras subía las escaleras del porche de Edward. No quería pensar. No quería hacerse preguntas ni preocuparse. Sólo quería sexo. Y no iba a marcharse de allí sin él.

Su conciencia le gritó que debía contarle la verdad a Edward y confesarle que era la dueña de la granja de árboles de Navidad, pero, si lo hacía, en vez de pasar una noche de sexo increíble, lo que tendría sería una discusión. Gritos, sentimientos heridos y… no. Ya le contaría la verdad en otro momento. Antes quería pasar esa noche con él.

Se colocó el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, se apartó el pelo de la cara y se secó las palmas de las manos en sus mejores vaqueros. No iba vestida de manera muy sensual, pero, al fin y al cabo, era quien era. Y a Edward no parecía importarle.

El pulso se le aceleró al recordar los dos orgasmos que le había robado. Quería más. Quería que le acariciase todo el cuerpo. Quería sentir su piel caliente.

Miró hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba su casa, y pensó que, si tenía algo de sentido común, debía darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Entonces vio cómo se abría la puerta y aparecía él.

Sintió que se mareaba y que se le secaba la boca.

Edward llevaba el pelo húmedo, como si acabase de ducharse. La miró con deseo. Tenía el pecho desnudo, cubierto por una fina capa de vello que descendía hasta perderse bajo la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, cuyo botón más alto estaba desabrochado.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Ella volvió a tomar aire y contestó:

—¿Acaso importa?

—No.

Edward la agarró de la mano y la hizo entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de ella y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. La tiró el suelo y la abrazó.

Bella le acarició el pecho, pasó los dedos por sus pezones endurecidos y él contuvo la respiración mientras le desabrochaba el sujetador. Unos segundos después, estaba acariciándole los pechos e Bella gemía de placer.

—Llevo todo el día deseando que hagas eso —le confesó, muerta de deseo por él.

—No he hecho más que empezar, nena —dijo él, bajando las manos a la cintura de su pantalón.

Bella ya se había quitado las sandalias y lo ayudó a bajarle los pantalones. Edward le bajó también las braguitas.

—Así es como quería tenerte desde hace días —murmuró, inclinado la cabeza para besarla.

Bella sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

—Bueno, pues ya me tienes —le dijo, abrazándolo por el cuello y poniéndose de puntillas para besarlo.

—Sí —dijo él, desabrochándose los vaqueros para permitir que su impresionante erección saliese a la luz.

A Bella se le encogió el estómago y sintió todavía más humedad entre las piernas. Edward tenía un pene mucho más grande que el de Alec. Ella no era virgen, pero tampoco tenía mucha experiencia. Sólo había tenido un amante, el hombre con el que había planeado casarse.

Allí no había boda a la vista, pensó mientras levantaba la vista de la erección de Edward a sus ojos, pero ya no era eso lo que buscaba. Lo que necesitaba de él era algo más básico. Más primitivo.

Estaba allí y no iba a hacerse preguntas. Aquello se había visto venir desde el día que había entrado por primera vez en esa casa. De eso estaba segura. Había atracción entre ambos.

Tomó su sexo con la mano y lo vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Estaba más que preparada para aquello. Más que impaciente por sentirlo en su interior. Lo acarició y él sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera un minuto —le dijo.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, se sacó un preservativo y lo abrió. Ella sonrió. Con las prisas, se le había olvidado tomar precauciones. Menos mal que Edward había pensado en ello.

Se puso el preservativo y la miró a los ojos, le sonrió despacio y le puso ambas manos en la cintura. Luego la levantó del suelo y le ordenó que lo abrazase con las piernas por la cintura.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y lo hizo.

Edward la agarró con sus grandes manos por el trasero y masajeó su piel con urgencia y ternura, haciendo que Bella se estremeciese.

—Edward…

—Aquí estoy, contigo —murmuró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Bella vio en su mirada el mismo deseo salvaje que sabía que estaba escrito en la suya. Intentó respirar, se aferró a sus hombros y dio un grito ahogado al notar que la penetraba de un solo empellón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía el amor y su cuerpo tuvo que adaptarse a su presencia.

Luego empezó a moverse sobre él, gimió y cerró los ojos un momento. Después volvió a abrirlos para unir sus miradas. Él hizo que se moviese sin dejar de mirarla. Era como si ninguno de los dos pudiese romper la conexión que había entre ellos.

Bella notó que él se estremecía y vio cómo luchaba por controlarse. Se sonrió y pensó que no quería que se controlase. Quería que fuese salvaje. Así que lo besó apasionadamente y bajó la mano a su pecho para acariciarle un pezón. Lo oyó gemir y supo que había ganado.

Edward se giró de repente, apoyó la espalda de Bella contra la puerta y, sin dejar de besarla, la tomó tal y como ella había querido. Una y otra vez, entró y salió de su cuerpo a un ritmo inquietante. Cada vez con más fuerza, más profundo. Y ella sólo pudo pensar en llegar al clímax.

Tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó con ansias. El orgasmo llegó cuando creía que iba a morirse de placer.

Bella apartó la boca de la de él y gritó su nombre mientras una ola de increíbles sensaciones la invadía. Y unos segundos después, Edward enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello, gritó su nombre y se vació también, estremeciéndose en sus brazos hasta que ambos se quedaron temblando y aferrándose el uno al otro.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, y siguieron allí, contra la puerta, demasiado impresionados con lo que había ocurrido como para intentar moverse.

Con el corazón acelerado, Bella escuchó la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Cuando pensó que podría hablar sin que le temblase la voz, dijo:

—Edward Cullen, eres un hombre con muchos talentos.

—Bella Swan —respondió él, mirándola a los ojos—, todavía no has visto nada.

* * *

**Ga. con. gi: Jajaja, yo también estaba pensando en comprarme uno, tendrían que hacer que vengan con muchos edwards para todas! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**hildiux: Jajaja, como viste el abuelo de Bella los atrapó! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Coco cu: Jajajaja, el final de este cap. es para vos! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Guest: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

La llevó al piso de arriba, a su dormitorio.

Bella le sonrió y él se sintió como un superhéroe por haberla subido en brazos. Lo cierto era que no quería separarse de ella.

La había hecho suya una vez, de manera rápida y dura, y sólo le había servido para apaciguar el fuego que tenía dentro. En esos momentos, quería que su fantasía se hiciese realidad. Quería tenerla tumbada en su cama, desnuda. Y luego tomarse su tiempo y probar con la lengua todo su cuerpo.

Volvió a ponerse duro de nuevo y deseó haberse quitado los pantalones vaqueros en el piso de abajo. El pasillo le pareció interminable, pero pronto estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación de una patada.

La colcha ya estaba echada hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto las sábanas blancas, limpias. Había una docena de almohadas apiladas contra el cabecero y por la ventana se veían los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol. Una de las lamparitas de noche estaba encendida, creando un ambiente dorado. Edward la tumbó en la cama y su piel desnuda pareció brillar bajo la luz.

—Me siento genial —le dijo ella, estirando los brazos.

—Pues vas a sentirte todavía mejor.

—Promesas, promesas —bromeó Bella, tendiendo los brazos para que fuese con ella.

Edward negó con la cabeza muy despacio, se quitó los vaqueros y tomó otro preservativo de la mesita de noche. Se lo puso y vio que Bella tenía la mirada puesta en su sexo, lo que lo excitó todavía más, aunque había pensado que no era posible.

—Edward, ven conmigo —le pidió ella.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo él, arrodillándose en la cama.

Luego la agarró y la llevó al borde del colchón y le puso las piernas sobre sus hombros.

—Oh, Edward… —dijo ella, apoyándose en los hombros para mirarlo.

Todavía estaba haciéndolo cuando él la acarició con la lengua. Bella dio un grito ahogado y se apretó contra su boca.

Edward pasó la lengua por su sexo como si lo tuviese cubierto de miel. Su olor lo invadió y Edward se entregó a la fantasía de tenerla a su merced, desnuda y excitada.

Acarició con los labios, la lengua y los dientes la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Y lo único que se oyó en la habitación fueron los gemidos de Bella y el golpe de sus manos al aferrarse al colchón.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, así que dejó de moverse, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió al oírla gritar:

—¡No pares ahora!

Bella estaba temblando de deseo y Edward le acarició entre las piernas con las puntas de los dedos. Luego, se inclinó sobre ella y tomó su clítoris con la boca, haciéndola gritar su nombre.

Cuando vio que el orgasmo había llegado a su fin, la tumbó boca abajo y le acarició la espalda con ambas manos. Luego pasó la lengua por todo su cuerpo y fue besándole la piel hasta conocer el cuerpo de Bella tan bien como el suyo propio.

Ella se retorció contra él, frotando el trasero contra su cuerpo.

—Otra vez —murmuró él—. Necesito tenerte otra vez. Ahora.

—Sí —dijo ella, dejando que Edward la colocase de rodillas—. Entra dentro de mí, Edward.

—Agárrate al cabecero de la cama —le indicó él, pegando las caderas contra su cuerpo y penetrándola tanto cuanto pudo, sabiendo que nunca sería suficiente.

Le encantaba sentir su carne caliente y húmeda, rodeándolo. Y se dejó llevar por las exigencias de su cuerpo. Ella se movió también, gimiendo suavemente y suspirando.

Entonces notó que ella llegaba otra vez al clímax y, antes de que terminase, se unió a ella, disfrutando juntos de una lluvia de estrellas.

Tres horas más tarde, Bella giró la cabeza y vio al hombre que había tumbado a su lado. Habían seguido haciendo el amor una y otra vez, como si ninguno de los dos soportase la idea de separarse del otro ni siquiera un momento. Nunca se había sentido así y se le encogía el corazón sólo de mirarlo. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando. Contuvo un gemido y cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello? No era algo que ella hubiese deseado. Ni tampoco lo había esperado. No lo había buscado.

Y después de darse cuenta de ello, no sabía cómo tratar el asunto. El problema era que, cuando Edward había sido sólo un vecino, un posible amigo, no le había parecido tan grave contarle alguna mentirijilla. Pero, en esos momentos, todo había cambiado. Lo que sentía por él era mucho más fuerte que lo que había compartido con Alec, y se sintió casi culpable al admitírselo a sí misma, pero era cierto y sabía que cuando Edward se enterase de que había estado mintiéndole, su relación se terminaría.

Y ella no quería que se terminase.

Se preguntó qué habría pasado si Edward no hubiese pensado en ponerse un preservativo. ¿Podrían haber engendrado un hijo esa noche? ¿Qué habría sucedido entonces?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó él.

Ella decidió que ya se preocuparía de todo aquello otro día, en esos momentos, no quería arriesgar lo que tenía.

—En nada, la verdad.

—Pues te has puesto muy seria por nada —comentó Edward, apoyándose en un codo y utilizando la mano libre para acariciarle el hombro.

Aquella simple caricia fue suficiente para volver a excitarla. Se preguntó si su relación con él siempre sería así. Y si tendría la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Respiró hondo y le contó parte de sus pensamientos.

—Estaba pensando que menos mal que has tenido el sentido común de acordarte del preservativo —le contestó—. Yo no podía pensar con claridad en ese momento.

—Pues deberías. Ningún niño merece nacer por accidente.

Bella vio dolor en sus ojos, y que Edward apretaba la mandíbula, como si el tema le afectase de verdad.

—Si me quedase embarazada, jamás consideraría que mi hijo ha sido un error, Edward —dijo ella, intentando apaciguar las cosas.

—Tal vez no —admitió él, mirándolo a los ojos—, pero otros lo harían.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, como molesto consigo mismo por haber empezado aquella conversación.

—Quiero decir que yo no concibo bastardos —le aclaró—. Eso es cosa de mi padre.

Ella se dio cuenta de que era un tema que le dolía.

—Edward… —empezó.

—Por favor —la Interrumpió él—. No necesito compasión. Ya soy mayor. Y tengo más hermanastros y primos de los que debería. Sólo he querido decir que siempre tengo cuidado.

—Lo entiendo, pero me da la sensación de que hay algo más, ¿no?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Quería decir que estaba empezando a entender por qué Edward era tan reservado, porque había tenido una niñez solitaria, y a pesar de lo que había dicho, no había podido olvidarla.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas de la Navidad, por ejemplo?

—No necesito terapia.

—Bien, porque yo no soy terapeuta.

—Entonces, déjalo ya.

—¿Por qué odias la Navidad, Edward?

Él se puso tenso y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—De niño nunca la celebré —le contó, sentándose en la cama.

—Ése no es el único motivo.

—¿Qué más te da, Bella?

—Será curiosidad —mintió ella, sabiendo que había mucho más. Quería comprenderlo. Quería conocerlo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien, de todos modos, no importa. Pasaba las vacaciones en una habitación de hotel, esperando a que mi madre, que solía estar con su último amante, volviese. Ella no solía tener tiempo para árboles de Navidad, ni para regalos —se encogió de hombros, como si aquello no tuviese importancia—. La niñera solía comprarme algo. Y mi padre me mandaba un regalo que solía llegar alrededor del veinticinco de diciembre, así que daba igual.

A Bella le dolió pensar en el niño que había sido, un niño solo y triste. El hombre seguía estando solo, pero porque él quería.

—Te están entrando ganas de llorar por mi culpa —añadió Edward—. No lo hagas. Estuve bien. Estoy bien.

Ella tomó aire y lo dejó escapar.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero tengo que decirte que me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y darle un buen meneo a tu madre.

Él rió un poco y a Bella le alegró ver que empezaba a relajarse.

—No tienes que evitar la Navidad eternamente, sólo porque de niño no disfrutases de ella. No estás obligado a continuar con la tradición. Puedes cambiar cosas, en vez de vivir con cosas que te hicieron daño en el pasado.

—Ya estamos con la terapia —murmuró él—. Todo el mundo tiene respuestas. Todo el mundo sabe lo que tienen que hacer los demás. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sigo sufriendo por algo que pasó hace décadas? Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero. No necesito que te preocupes por mí. No tengo en mi interior a un niño enfadado al que debas calmar.

—Guau —dijo ella, sentándose también—. Pues para haberlo superado todo, me da la sensación de que el tema te pone un poco sensible.

—¿Por qué no iba a ponerme sensible? —preguntó él—. De todos modos, ¿de dónde sacas tus consejos, Bella? ¿Qué sabes del dolor? Es fácil decir a los demás cómo superar las cosas y seguir adelante, pero no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi vida.

—Es cierto —dijo ella, preguntándose cómo habían pasado de tener un sexo impresionante a empezar a discutir—, pero sé lo que es lamer heridas antiguas. Y sé que encerrarse en una casa y no hablar con nadie no es la solución.

—¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? ¿Viendo la televisión? ¿A qué graves problemas tienes que enfrentarte? ¡Si vives en un pueblo en el que todo el año es Navidad!

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. Sabía por qué estaban teniendo aquella discusión, porque ambos se sentían emocionalmente inestables por lo que habían compartido y estaban a la defensiva.

—Vale —dijo, saliendo de la cama porque necesitaba estar de pie y alejarse de un hombre al que deseaba golpear—, si no quieres consejos, allá tú, pero no des por hecho que eres la única persona del planeta que tiene problemas.

—Bella…

—No —lo detuvo ella, molesta con él—. Has dicho que tuviste un padre y una madre. ¿Siguen vivos?

—Sí…

—Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeña —le contó—. Y todavía lo echo de menos.

—Mira, tal vez me haya pasado…

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Has amado alguna vez a alguien? Me refiero a amar de verdad, Edward.

—No.

—Bueno, pues yo sí. Hace cuatro años, mi prometido, Alec, falleció en un accidente de tráfico.

—Vaya, Bella… —dijo Edward, bajando también de la cama y acercándose a ella, que retrocedió y levantó una mano para que no se acercase.

—Tres semanas antes de nuestra boda —añadió—, fui al funeral de Alec.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. No sabía cómo habían llegado a hablar de todo aquello, sólo para evitar hablar de lo que había entre ambos. Bella no sabía si estaba más furiosa consigo misma o con Edward.

Pero sólo podía continuar.

—Podría haberme hecho un ovillo y haberme regodeado en mi dolor —susurró—. Podía haberme encerrado en casa, o no haber vuelto a hablar con nadie, pero, ¿sabes qué, Edward? Que eso no es vida. Eso es sólo ocupar espacio. Así que seguí adelante. No me quedé atrapada en el pasado. Seguí respirando porque eso es vivir —dijo con las lágrimas agolpadas en la garganta. No quería llorar.

—Bella, no lo sabía.

—No, no lo sabías —murmuró, yendo hacia la puerta—. Y yo tampoco quiero compasión, Edward, así que ahórratela.

Él se puso los vaqueros y la siguió.

—Maldita sea, Bella, no te vayas.

—No tengo ningún motivo para quedarme —le dijo, recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose rápidamente.

La agarró del brazo, pero ella se zafó.

—En estos momentos, no me gustas demasiado, Edward, así que me voy a casa.

—¿Es culpa mía?

Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara y se puso las sandalias.

—No se trata de quién tiene la culpa, Edward, sino de que hemos ido demasiado rápido y ahora necesito marcharme.

—¿Quién se está escondiendo ahora? —le preguntó él.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza.

—Tienes razón, Edward, pero cállate.

Antes de que pudiese detenerla, ya había salido de la casa. Él la vio alejarse y deseó poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo. Si hubiese podido, habría evitado la discusión. Todavía estarían arriba, en su cama. En su lugar, estaba solo, en la oscuridad.

Cuando Bella llegó a la tarde siguiente a trabajar, Edward la estaba esperando en la entrada. Había estado pensando mucho la noche anterior y había decidido que tenía que arreglar lo que había ido mal entre ambos. Así que se había levantado temprano, había ido de compras al lago Tahoe y había vuelto preparado para recordarle a Bella por qué estaban tan bien juntos.

—He estado pensando —le dijo.

—Sí, yo también —admitió ella, frotándose la cara con ambas manos—. Y creo que deberíamos hablar, Edward. Necesito…

—¿Me haces un favor? —la interrumpió él, sacando el paquete que tenía escondido detrás de la espalda. Una caja blanca, larga y estrecha, adornada con un lazo rojo—. Primero, abre esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Acaso importa? Ábrelo.

Bella aceptó la caja, lo miró con curiosidad y luego desató el lazo. Abrió la caja.

—Es precioso —murmuró.

—Quería que lo tuvieras —le dijo él, contento de que le gustase el reloj de oro blanco con diamantes incrustados.

—¿Por qué me lo has comprado? —le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Porque quería que lo tuvieras.

—Por lo de anoche.

—Bueno, sí.

Bella cerró la caja y se la devolvió.

—No, gracias.

—¿Qué?

—Que no quiero el reloj, Edward —le dijo con voz cansada—. No me interesa tu dinero, ni tus regalos. Si te arrepientes de lo de anoche, dímelo.

Él abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla. Él nunca se disculpaba. Cuando lamentaba algo, hacía un regalo. Había aprendido muy pronto y muy bien, gracias a su madre, que los regalos eran la mejor forma de ganarse el perdón de una mujer. Y, hasta entonces, siempre le había funcionado, pero Bella era diferente.

—No eres capaz de decirme que lo sientes, ¿verdad? —adivinó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Él agarró la caja con fuerza, molesto. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él había planeado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser aquello tan difícil? ¿Por qué no aceptaba Bella el regalo?

—Es sólo un regalo, Bella —le dijo con voz tensa.

—No, no lo es —lo contradijo ella—. Es un soborno.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Es como decirme que lo acepte y deje de estar enfadada. Bueno, pues olvídalo, Edward. Sigo enfadada y un reloj bonito no va a cambiar eso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —inquirió él.

—Demasiado, quiero demasiado —contestó Bella, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina—. Ahora, tengo mucho que hacer, así que voy a ponerme a trabajar.

Él miró la caja que tenía en la mano y se preguntó cuándo había empezado a equivocarse. Le había gustado Bella nada más verla. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que se dejaría comprar? Miró hacia la cocina y, por primera vez en su vida, se dijo que estaba locamente enamorado de una mujer.

Y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

* * *

**hildiux: Jajajaja, gracias por el review! Besos! **

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya: Que feo ser atrapado por el abuelo así jajajaja. Ya veremos que pasa cuando descubra eso.. , faltan pocos caps así que muy pronto él descubrirá la verdad! Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Durante los siguientes días, Bella intentó estar lo más alejada posible de Edward. Lo que no le resultó sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que todos los días pasaba un par de horas en su casa. Y lo que era todavía peor, no podía dejar de pensar en la noche que habían pasado juntos, en lo que había encontrado entre sus brazos, en cómo la había hecho sentir.

Estaba en la cuerda floja, intentando mantener el equilibrio en una situación destinada a terminar mal. Lo deseaba, pero no podía tenerlo. Quería contarle la verdad y tenía que seguir mintiéndole. Quería despedirse, pero no soportaba la idea de no volver a su casa.

¿Cómo era posible que su vida se hubiese complicado tanto?

Sabía que no debía haberse acostado con él. Siempre había sabido que era un error enorme, pero en vez de pensar con la cabeza, se había dejado guiar por su cuerpo por un camino que sólo podía conducirla al sufrimiento.

Lo que tenía que haber hecho era dejar el trabajo. Lo sabía.

O contarle la verdad y dejar que fuese él quien la despidiese.

De hecho, había decidido ser sincera con él y contárselo todo, pero, al llegar, Edward la había recibido con un reloj de diamantes. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido comprarle tal cosa, aunque, claro, no sabía que era una granjera, ¿a cuántas asistentas conocería que llevasen diamantes?

—Idiota —murmuró, sacando un asado del horno y dejándolo en la encimera.

¿Acaso Edward no era capaz de limitarse a pedir perdón? ¿Prefería conducir al menos durante dos horas para ir a comprar el reloj y luego volver? ¿Le parecía comprar un regalo mucho más sencillo que disculparse?

Bella recordó la expresión de su rostro mientras ella abría la caja del reloj y supuso que la intención había sido buena. Edward debía haber pensado que, en cuanto lo viese, se lo perdonaría todo y se lanzaría a sus brazos.

Y ella no sabía si sentir alegría o pena por él.

¿De verdad pensaba que regalándole diamantes podría hacer que ella volviese a estar contenta? ¿Cómo podía pensar que las cosas eran tan sencillas? ¿Cómo podía creer que podía comprarla? ¿Tan baratas se habían vendido todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida? Si era así, con Bella Dwyer Swan iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa.

Aunque, al mismo tiempo, Bella pensó que tal vez a Edward le diese igual. Él también llevaba los últimos días evitándola. Lo había oído teclear o murmurar desde detrás de la puerta cerrada del despacho, pero no había hablado con ella desde que le había devuelto el reloj.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Sabes muy bien lo que significa —se dijo a sí misma en un susurro—. Estás enamorada de un hombre que ni siquiera sabe quién eres en realidad.

Oyó un ruido en la puerta trasera de la casa y fue a ver qué era. Abrió la puerta y allí, en el frío de la noche, vio a un perro mirándola con unos enormes ojos marrones. Tenía una oreja levantada, y la otra, caída. Se le notaban las costillas, lo que quería decir que llevaba un tiempo sin comer. No llevaba collar, pero estaba esperando educadamente en el porche, con la esperanza de que se apiadase de él.

—A ver, ¿quién eres? —le dijo en tono tranquilo.

El perro agitó el rabo y levantó una de la patas delanteras.

—Pobrecito. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas solo?

Bella sintió pena por el pobre animal, y se enfadó sólo de pensar que alguien de la ciudad debía de haberlo abandonado. Le enfurecía pensar que había personas capaces de abandonar al que había sido un miembro de su familia, aunque lo había visto tantas veces, que ya no le sorprendía.

—Apuesto a que tienes hambre, y a que te sientes solo, ¿verdad?

El perro gimió y ella se giró hacia la cocina, con la intención de sacarle comida y agua. Se detuvo de golpe al ver a Edward justo detrás de ella. Gritó y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No deberías hacer eso. Me podría dar un infarto antes de los treinta si lo vuelves a hacer.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Un perro.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Ha venido buscando comida —le contestó ella—. Y algo de compañía.

—Debe de ser el perro que ha estado dejándome su tarjeta de visita en el jardín —murmuró él.

—Es probable —admitió Bella, acercándose para acariciarle la cabeza al animal, como para compensarlo por el comportamiento de Edward.

Pero el animal ya no estaba Interesado en sus acciones. En su lugar, se Incorporó y se acercó a Edward, luego volvió a sentarse a su lado, levantó una pata y se la apoyó en el pie.

Aquello era típico de los animales, se había acercado directamente a la persona a la que le gustaba menos su presencia. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de pensar que el pobre perro no iba a recibir un gran recibimiento por parte de Edward.

Ella sabía cómo iba a sentirse, a ella tampoco la miraba con cariño, aunque, ¿qué podía esperar, si llevaban los dos últimos días evitándose? Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en aquello y se centró de nuevo en el perro y en el hombre que lo estaba observando.

—Le gustas —comentó.

—Está mugriento.

—Y muerto de hambre —añadió ella, pasando por su lado—. Deben de haberlo abandonado hace al menos una semana. Parece que lleva días sin comer.

—¿Abandonado? —repitió Edward—. ¿Qué?

Ella sacó dos cuencos de un armario. En uno puso agua fresca y el otro lo llevó a la encimera y sirvió en él dos generosos trozos del asado recién hecho. Luego llevó ambos cuencos hasta donde estaba el animal.

Éste los miró, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Edward para comer.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pensando que debía de haberse sentido aterrado al encontrarse en un lugar nuevo, con sonidos nuevos, y sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

—Gente de ciudad —repitió en un susurro—. Vienen al campo y abandonan a los animales al borde de la carretera. Luego, se marchan, dejando a los animales solos, sin saber qué deben hacer para sobrevivir.

—¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?

Bella le sonrió, contenta al ver que aquello le desagradaba tanto como a ella.

—Te sorprendería.

—No lo creo —murmuró él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para examinar al perro más de cerca—. Sobre todo, porque la gente da asco.

—En este caso, te doy la razón.

Edward le sonrió y luego volvió a mirar al perro.

Le acarició la cabeza con cuidado y sonrió al ver que el animal gemía contento al recibir cariño. Luego, le acercó más el cuenco de comida y observó cómo comía poco a poco, con educación, en vez de engullirlo todo de dos bocados.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con él? —preguntó después, acariciándolo de nuevo.

—Podrías llamar a la perrera —le sugirió Bella, casi como si fuese un reto, para ver cuál sería su reacción.

Edward no la decepcionó.

—¿A la perrera? —repitió, mirándola sorprendido—. ¿No lo sacrificarán?

Complacida con su respuesta, Bella comentó:

—Si no lo adoptan, supongo que lo sacrificarían después de una semana o así.

— ¡De eso nada!

Bella se sonrió. Se había preguntado cómo podrían volver a empezar a hablarse después de lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. Con la aparición de aquel perro, si bien no se habían olvidado de la noche que habían pasado juntos, sí habían sido capaces de dejar de pensar en ella. Al menos, por el momento.

Antes o después, tendría que ser sincera con Edward, tendría que contarle quién era y entonces, tendría que vivir sabiendo que, lo que podrían haber tenido juntos, había llegado a su fin. Pero eso sería otro día.

Tal vez a Edward Cullen no le encantase la gente, pero al verlo con el perro, supo que tenía un corazón generoso, por mucho que intentase fingir lo contrario.

—Está bien —le dijo ella—, si vas a quedártelo deberíamos llevarlo al veterinario a que lo examine. Y comprarle un collar y una correa.

Él sacudió la cabeza despacio cuando el perro terminó de comer, se acercó más y se apoyó en su pierna, como si se sintiese aliviado por haber sido aceptado.

Edward se echó a reír.

—Y champú —añadió—. Nos va a hacer falta champú.

El perro suspiró contento una vez más y se tumbó en el suelo de la cocina, como si se sintiese en casa.

Edward esperó a que Bella fuese a marcharse de su casa para decirle:

—Gracias. Por ayudarme con el perro. Es probable que no haya dormido en una semana. Está casi inconsciente.

—Entonces, ¿le gusta su cama nueva?

Edward hizo una mueca.

—No. Le gusta mi cama, pero gracias de todos modos.

—De nada.

Bella se subió un poco más el bolso que llevaba colgado del hombro.

Edward pensó que estaban siendo educados el uno con el otro.

Odiaba que la situación estuviese tensa entre ambos. Odiaba que la increíble noche que habían pasado juntos hubiese terminado de forma tan abrupta. Y, sobre todo, odiaba que no la hubiesen repetido. Sólo de tenerla allí, en su casa, se le ponía el cuerpo duro, se excitaba. Después de haberle hecho el amor, en vez de haber saciado el deseo que sentía por ella, éste había aumentado. Después de haberlo probado, sólo deseaba repetirlo una y otra vez.

No podía respirar sin inhalar su aroma, real o imaginario. Soñaba con ella por la noche y el día era una tortura. Tenía que encontrar el modo de volver a tenerla en su cama.

—Con respecto a la otra noche —empezó.

—Lo sé —dijo ella en voz baja—. Fue un error.

Aquello lo sorprendió.

—¿Un error?

—Claro que sí. No tenía que haber sucedido, Edward. Sólo hemos conseguido que las cosas sean muy… complicadas.

Eso había pensado él también al principio. Por eso le había comprado aquel estúpido reloj. Pero no era así. El error sería no volver a hacerle el amor.

—No tiene por qué serio —le contestó—, sólo serán complicadas si nosotros las complicamos. Si no le damos más importancia de la que tiene…

Ella lo miró de los pies a la cabeza bajo la brillante luz de la lámpara de la cocina.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Había cautela en su rostro, y una sombra de arrepentimiento en sus bonitos ojos. Edward no sabía qué estaba pensando. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Lo que sí sabía era lo que quería él. Sólo tenía que convencerla de que tenía razón.

—Que somos dos adultos que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué tiene que haber algo más?

Ella rió con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque para mí no es suficiente.

—Podría serio.

—No quiero que lo sea —replicó ella enseguida, antes de apoyar la mano en su antebrazo.

Edward sintió calor en la piel y respiró para calmar el deseo que iba creciendo en su interior. Puso la mano encima de la de ella y le acarició los nudillos hasta que vio que Bella se estremecía de deseo también.

Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Bella Swan no era una mujer normal. Era hogareña y familiar. Era una mujer para siempre, no de las que uno se encontraba una noche y olvidaba al día siguiente. Lo que significaba que Edward estaba completamente fuera de su elemento. Él no se comprometía. Las relaciones no solían durarle ni siquiera meses.

Pero, no obstante, la había deseado como no había deseado a nadie antes. ¿Cómo podía culparse por intentar convencerla de que debían intentarlo?

—¿Por qué no, Bella? —la acercó más. Necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, con los pechos apoyados en el suyo—. Estamos bien juntos. Estupendamente.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió ella, tragando saliva y sintiendo el mismo calor que sentía él—. Fue una noche… realmente fabulosa, Edward. De verdad. Pero no me gustan las aventuras, ¿sabes? Además, existen otros motivos por los que no puede ser.

Él aspiró su aroma y pensó que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese oler mejor que lo que ella usase para lavarse el pelo. Estaba desesperado por hacerla suya. No sabía de qué le estaba hablando, pero él no creía que no hubiese ningún motivo por el que no continuar con lo que tenían.

—Yo no he dicho que sea una aventura. Eso ya no se dice —comentó, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de promesas. Al ver que ella no respondía, añadió—: Bien, no estoy hablando de que tengamos un futuro juntos, pero tampoco hace falta etiquetar esto, sea lo que sea, como una aventura. Te estoy hablando de disfrutar del presente, Bella. De lo que sentimos. De lo que queremos. De lo que podemos ser el uno para el otro.

—Sí —dijo ella, echándose a reír con desgana—. Ya lo he pillado. Y por eso no puedo. Bueno, es uno de los motivos.

—Dame otro —le pidió él, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Que trabajo para ti?

—Podría despedirte.

—De hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo —susurró Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —le contestó, apartándose a regañadientes de sus brazos y levantando la cara para mirarlo—. De verdad que no puedo, Edward. Confía en mí cuando te digo que algún día lo comprenderás.

Edward no sabía qué le pasaba, pero aquélla era la primera vez que una mujer lo rechazaba tan tajantemente. Y eso no era sólo como una bofetada para su ego, sino que también echaba por los suelos lo que sentía por ella, porque si Bella estaba intentando fingir que no estaba tan excitada como él, era una mentirosa.

—Eso es una tontería, Bella. Sé cómo te sientes. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

—Es verdad…

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Edward…

—Mira, si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo ahora.

—Debería hacerlo —admitió ella—. Debería, pero no voy a hacerlo porque, al parecer, soy una cobarde. Buenas noches.

Bella se marchó y él se quedó solo en la cocina, viendo cómo desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—Eres tremendo, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Bella al día siguiente, al entrar en la cocina.

—Tenía que intentarlo —respondió Edward, observando su reacción al mirar a su alrededor.

El reloj no había funcionado. De eso estaba seguro, aunque aún no sabía por qué. Con un reloj caro habría deslumbrado no sólo a su madre, sino a cualquier otra mujer de las que había conocido hasta entonces, pero Bella era otra historia. Así que había intentado no olvidarse de ello al prepararle aquella pequeña sorpresa.

El perro ladró y saltó excitado, como si supiese que estaba ocurriendo algo especial.

Bella se dio la vuelta muy despacio, recorriendo la cocina con la mirada. Todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de flores. Edward había comprado todas las que había en la tienda de Angela Weber, que había tenido que cerrar para ir a la ciudad a por más.

Había jarrones y cuencos llenos de rosas y margaritas y de unas flores raras de color violeta. Había hiedras y orquídeas y hasta tulipanes. El olor de la habitación era sobrecogedor y el despliegue de color era un festín para la vista.

Pero él sólo tenía ojos para Bella.

—¿Te gusta?

Ella sonrió y lo miró.

—Estaría loca si no me gustase —respondió—, pero, Edward, no tienes que hacer semejantes cosas.

Él se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros.

—Vi cómo reaccionaste con el reloj y, créeme, estoy aprendiendo.

Bella se acercó a él.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero cuando me diste el reloj, como si quisieses comprarme con él para que no siguiese enfadada…

—Siempre había funcionado —le confesó él sin ningún reparo.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer contigo?

—A mí se me ocurren un par de cosas —contestó Edward, alargando los brazos.

Pero Bella retrocedió para que no la tocase.

—No solucionaríamos nada, Edward. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿Qué tenemos que solucionar? Te deseo. Tú me deseas. Eso es todo.

—Ojalá fuese tan sencillo.

—Podría serio. Tú lo estás complicando.

—Y ahora estamos teniendo otra vez la misma discusión.

Era cierto, y a Edward sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Él también parecía estarlo. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había disculpado con alguien, pero ya había reconocido que Bella era diferente.

—Sea lo que sea lo que hay entre nosotros, quiero arreglarlo —añadió.

Bella le agarró la mandíbula con la palma de la mano y susurró:

—Oh, Edward. No sé si eso es posible.

Durante los días siguientes, la tensión entre Bella y Edward fue en aumento, pero no hablaron del tema en ningún momento. Bella realizó su trabajo y no compartió más momentos con Edward, que estuvo trabajando en su siguiente proyecto. Intentó mantenerse alejada de él y éste la echó de menos.

Lo que le demostró que había tenido razón al no querer contratarla desde el principio. Y la siguiente vez que hablase con Jasper, se lo haría saber a su viejo amigo. Si no hubiese permitido que Bella entrase en su vida, su mundo habría seguido siendo el mismo de siempre. Tranquilo. Controlado. Ordenado.

O casi.

Al fin y al cabo, en esos momentos Hairy también formaba parte de su mundo. El perro había empezado a formar parte de su rutina tan pronto, que ya casi no recordaba cómo había sido su vida sin él. Después de bañarlo, el color del pelo del animal había quedado en un tono miel y tras un par de días comiendo bien, ya había empezado a ganar peso.

Era gracioso, de niño, Edward siempre había querido tener un perro. Aunque su vida, de hotel en hotel, no había estado hecha para tener una mascota.

Después, al crecer e independizarse, jamás se había planteado comprarse uno. No le había parecido importante. En esos momentos, no sabía por qué.

Edward y Bella habían llevado al perro al veterinario a vacunarlo y éste les había dicho que, a pesar de la desnutrición, el animal estaba en buenas condiciones. También les había dicho que debía de tener unos tres años y que con cariño, buena comida y ejercicio, volvería a estar en forma en una semana más o menos.

Hairy se había adueñado del palacio de cristal y madera al que Edward llamaba casa. Dormía sobre los caros sofás de diseñador, o en la cama de Edward, tenía sus cuencos de comida y agua en la cocina y se tumbaba a los pies de Edward mientras éste trabajaba. Bella lo sacaba de paseo todos los días, nada más llegar, y Edward los acompañaba a veces. Durante aquellos paseos, ambos evitaban hablar de lo que había entre ambos, y también evitaban rozarse. Y Edward no sabía qué hacer con el deseo que seguía creciendo en su interior. Jamás habría imaginado que Bella podía ser tan testaruda.

Ella lo trataba como si fuese un conocido. Ya no le sonreía sin motivo, no lo tocaba con naturalidad, ni se colaba en su despacho para ver en qué estaba trabajando. Y Edward se decía a sí mismo que era lo mejor, ya que el nuevo juego en el que estaba trabajando estaba protagonizado por un ángel vengador que tenía el rostro de Bella Swan.

Del mismo modo que no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionase al verla, tampoco conseguía sacársela de la cabeza.

La deseaba.

Cada vez que la veía, recordaba lo que habían compartido durante aquella increíble noche, pero siempre que pensaba en volver a revivir la pasión que había entre ambos, algo lo detenía. Tal vez fuese la última conversación que había tenido con ella. Bella le había dejado claro que no estaba interesada en tener con él otra sesión de apasionante sexo. Y él no iba a obligarla a meterse en su cama.

Pero había algo más.

Bella se había mostrado muy reservada con respecto a los motivos por los que no quería tener nada con él. Y Edward se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo. La admiraba tanto como la deseaba. Seguía siendo una variable desconocida para él, al que le gustaba el orden porque, de niño, su vida había sido un caos. Con normas y orden, no había lugar para el caos.

Ni para el dolor ni la traición.

«Pero ahora tienes un perro», le dijo una voz en su interior.

Hairy era diferente. Un perro aprendía las normas y las respetaba casi siempre. Pero ¿y una mujer como Bella? ¿Tan variable? Si ni siquiera creía en las normas. La vida con ella estaría llena de problemas.

—Tal vez sea mejor así —murmuró.

Deseó no pensar en ella cada minuto del día.

Se inclinó a acariciar al perro, luego volvió a incorporarse y envió un correo electrónico a los programadores de su empresa. Casi había terminado con los bocetos preliminares de los personajes del juego nuevo. Miró el rostro de la mujer que había dibujado esa misma mañana y vio los ojos, la nariz y los labios de Bella, hinchados por sus besos. Tenía una espada levantada en una mano y las alas que le salían de la espalda parecían tener vida propia.

Primero, se había convertido en lady Irina. En esos momentos era Kate la Vengadora.

Y él estaba muy mal.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, intentando apartar aquello de su mente.

Estaba empezando un juego nuevo. Algo que solía emocionarlo. La creación de personajes, de escenas, de reglas del juego. Reglas. Como en la vida real, en los juegos también hacían falta reglas, pero Bella no dejaba de romper las suyas.

Se frotó el cuello con una mano y gruñó entre dientes. Su empresa iba a convertirse en una de las más importantes de su ramo y allí estaba él, sentado como si estuviese de luto.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que le faltaba hacer algo? ¿De que algo iba… mal?

Bella terminó el pastel de chocolate que había preparado para Edward y se dijo a sí misma que no podía seguir así. Los últimos días habían sido tan duros, que no podía permitir que aquello continuase. Tenía que dejar las cosas claras. Iba por la vida como si llevase un gran peso sobre los hombros. En el corazón.

No estaba hecha para mentir.

Su abuelo había tenido razón, pensó, deseando de repente que estuviese allí, sentado en su sillón favorito, para poder hablar con él. Pero estaba en Florida, con su madre, trabajando en su vivero. Había hablado con ambos el día anterior y había sido capaz de ocultarles su tristeza, al verlos tan contentos.

No obstante, sabía que ella sola se había metido en aquel lío y ella sola tendría que salir. Aunque le hubiese gustado saber si le importaba algo a Edward. Sabía que era tan cerrado que le sería casi imposible admitirlo, pero si ella supiese que le importaba, podría vivir sin oírselo decir.

O no.

Y aunque le importase, ¿sobreviviría lo suyo cuando supiese la verdad? Sabía que Edward no confiaba en muchas personas, así que cuando le contase que había estado engañándolo, lo más probable sería que no se lo tomase bien.

Bueno, eso era evidente.

Bella gimió y dejó el cuchillo. Los últimos días habían sido tan duros, estando cerca de él sin poder tocarlo. Había sentido deseo cada vez que habían estado cerca. Era desgarrador, estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Aunque el problema no era sólo la espera, sino el propio Edward. Amarlo y no poder decírselo era lo más difícil que le había pasado en toda su vida.

Recordó la última discusión que habían tenido y lo que le había dicho: «Soy una cobarde». No le había gustado decirlo. Ni le gustaba sentirse así. Jamás había huido de nada en toda su vida, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo a esas alturas.

Bella llevaba días dándole vueltas y por fin había tomado una decisión. No iba a seguir mintiendo. No iba a seguir jugando, ni teniendo secretos. Así no podía vivir.

Amaba a Edward Cullen Después de la muerte de Alec, no había esperado volver a enamorarse, pero le había ocurrido y no podía esconderse de ello. Se negaba a arriesgarse a perderlo por no ser capaz de reconocer que había cometido un error.

Desde el primer día, se había dado cuenta de que Edward tenía un problema de confianza. ¿Por qué si no iba a apartarse del mundo entero? ¿Por qué iba a trabajar en su casa, sin relacionarse con nadie? Todo era un problema de confianza. ¿Y cómo podía Bella esperar que confiase en ella si no le contaba la verdad?

—No más mentiras —dijo en voz baja.

Le gustó cómo sonaba. Pasase lo que pasase entre Edward y ella, al menos sabría que había sido sincera con él.

Oyó el teléfono, y agradeció el poder tomarse un respiro. Miró la pantalla para ver quién la llamaba y respondió.

—Hola, Quil, ¿qué ocurre?

—No quería molestarte —empezó el capataz de la granja—, ya sé que estás en casa de Cullen, pero hay un problema con el puente decorativo que querías para la boda de los Clearwater.

—¿Qué?

Quil Ateara empezó a hablar muy deprisa y ella frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando duro en la granja para que aquella boda fuese un éxito. La feliz pareja vivía de San Francisco y el padre de la novia era un hombre muy rico.

Se esperaba que la boda apareciese en las páginas de sociedad de los principales periódicos de la ciudad, y que se hablase mucho de ella. Y Bella tenía la esperanza de que le diese un empujón a su negocio. No podía permitirse el lujo de cometer errores.

—Está bien, entonces, el almacén se ha quedado sin madera de cedro blanco, ¿no?

—Al parecer, la madera les va a llegar con retraso.

—Estupendo.

—Al menos, el puente está casi terminado. Faltan las barandillas.

—Sí, pero tendremos que pintarlas y dejarlas secar antes de la boda —le dijo ella, frotándose la frente—. ¿Cuándo pueden llevar la madera que falta?

—El viernes —le contestó Quil.

—¿El viernes? Eso es imposible. El puente tiene que estar terminado el sábado por la tarde.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero creo que tenemos la solución —le dijo Quil enseguida—. Si me das permiso, enviaré a un par de hombres al lago Tahoe para que vayan ellos mismos a por la madera y vuelvan con ella hoy mismo.

—Por mí, está bien —dijo Bella aliviada—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, Quil.

Éste se echó a reír.

—Lo siento, pero como tú eres la jefa, tenía que hablarlo contigo.

—Bueno, pues como jefa —respondió ella en tono burlón—, te ordeno que dejes de darme disgustos, o voy a tener que buscarme a otro capataz.

—No me das nada de miedo —le dijo Quil—. No puedes despedir a un hombre que te daba paseos montada en cerdo.

Bella se echó a reír al recordar aquello.

—Vale, vale. Manda a los chicos a por la madera, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Crees que el puente podrá estar terminado mañana?

—Espero que esté terminado el jueves. Te lo garantizo.

—Gracias, Quil. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Bella colgó el teléfono, se lo metió en el bolsillo y se quedó de piedra al ver a Edward.

—¿Eres la dueña de la granja de árboles de Navidad?

* * *

**PALAS: Jaja, gracias por el review! Besos!**

**hildiux: Sii :( pobre Edward. Yo te acompaño a consolarlo jaja. Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**eddieIlove: Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**katyms13: Jajaja, muchas gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Giorka Ramirez Montoya: Me alegro mucho de que te guste! Gracias por el review! Besos!**

**Caniqui: Me pone muy feliz que te guste la historia! Gracias por el review! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Ella terminó de girarse, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Edward estaba en la puerta, fulminándola con la mirada y Bella pensó que no era así como tenía planeado contárselo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Edward…

—Eres la dueña de la granja de árboles de Navidad.

Aquello no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, dicha en tono frío y duro. Aquello iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que Bella había previsto.

Hairy pasó trotando al lado de Edward y fue directo a ella, se sentó a sus pies, la miró y gimió un poco.

—Respóndeme.

—Sí —contestó ella, sin poder expresar cómo se sentía.

Se le había encogido el corazón y la mirada de Edward la estaba dejando de piedra.

Se había acostumbrado a ver un cierto brillo de humor en sus ojos, pero aquella expresión no la había visto nunca. Estaba muy enfadado, pero frío al mismo tiempo.

—Has estado mintiéndome desde el principio.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y los ojos se le llenaron con lágrimas que se negó a derramar. Asintió.

—Sí. Es verdad.

—Vaya, vaya. Veo que, al menos, eres capaz de ser sincera.

Eso le dolió. Hasta que él había entrado en su vida, siempre había sido sincera.

—Maldita sea, Edward, no pretendía…

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bueno, sí —admitió—. Te mentí deliberadamente. Quería intentar ponerte…

—¿Cachondo? Pues enhorabuena. Funcionó.

Edward se cruzó de brazos.

—No —replicó ella—. Eso no es verdad.

—¿Y debo creerte?

Tal vez aquello no fuese lo que ella había querido, pero quizás fuese más de lo que se merecía. Había planeado engañarlo, mentirle. Había planeado seducirlo para gustarle, y para que le gustase el pueblo, el valle, y para que dejase de causarle problemas a la granja. No era de extrañar que Edward estuviese tan enfadado.

—Sólo quería conocerte. Y que tú me conocieses a mí —balbució—. Estabas tan decidido a causarle problemas a la granja, y como estabas aquí encerrado y nadie podía hablar contigo…

—Ah —dijo él, entrando en la cocina con la gracia de una pantera—. Así que piensas que fue culpa mía. Te viste obligada a venir a mi casa, a mentirme, porque no te dejé otra opción.

La luz del atardecer entraba por las ventanas de la cocina. El reloj que había en la pared sonaba tan fuerte, que a Bella le dio la sensación de que repetía los latidos de su corazón. Hairy volvió a gemir más alto, como si sintiese que la tensión estaba aumentando en la habitación.

Bella miró a Edward a los ojos y sólo vio Ira en ellos. Le dolió el corazón y pensó que había tardado demasiado. Tenía que haber confesado días antes.

—Edward, tienes que escucharme —le pidió, sin apartar los ojos de los de él, a pesar de lo que le dolía no ver en ellos al hombre al que amaba.

—¿Por qué? —replicó él—. ¿Vas a seguir mintiéndome?

—No —suspiró—. Iba a contártelo hoy. No podía seguir fingiendo.

—Sí —dijo él en tono seco—. Supongo que has estado muy tensa.

A pesar de la tristeza que sentía, Bella empezó a enfadarse también. Había cometido un error al mentirle, pero se estaba disculpando, ¿no? Estaba allí, permitiendo que Edward arremetiese contra ella. ¿Acaso aquello no tenía ningún valor?

Se había temido mucho aquella confrontación, a pesar de saber que tenía que ocurrir. Viviendo en Cabot Valley, Edward se habría enterado antes o después de quién era. No obstante, Bella había tenido la esperanza de encontrar un modo mejor que aquél para contárselo.

¿Por qué no se lo había confesado la noche que habían pasado juntos?

Sabía por qué. Porque lo amaba. Porque había sabido que, cuando le contase la verdad, perdería lo que tenía con él.

En esos momentos, tenía que pagar el precio.

Levantó una mano para tocarlo, pero la dejó caer antes de hacerlo.

—Sí, he estado muy tensa. Odio haberte mentido. Después del primer día, supe que era un error, pero no encontré la manera de contarte la verdad.

—Eso también es mentira, Bella —le dijo él—. No querías contarme la verdad. Estabas demasiado ocupada intentando conquistarme.

—Es cierto —admitió ella—. En parte. Cuando Jasper…

Él abrió muchos los ojos al oír aquel nombre.

—¿Jasper? Maldita sea, no se me había ocurrido. Por supuesto, Jasper estaba en esto contigo. ¡Él te contrató! Tenía que saber quién eras en realidad.

—No lo culpes a él —le dijo Bella enseguida, deseando poder retirar sus últimas palabras—. Me llamó para decirme que te estabas quejando de la granja, nos pusimos a hablar y… a partir de ahí empezó todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo de quién fue la idea.

—Perfecto —murmuró Edward—. Mi mejor amigo está en esto contigo. Los dos me habéis mentido.

—No nos dejaste otra opción, Edward —replicó ella, cada vez más enfadada.

Él se echó a reír.

—Entonces, ¿es culpa mía?

—Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que no nos pusiste las cosas fáciles, Edward. No hablabas con nadie. Te encerraste en esta casa y…

—Llevas aquí dos semanas, Bella. Has venido todos los días durante las dos últimas semanas. Has tenido muchas oportunidades para hablar conmigo. Y no lo has hecho.

—Sabía que no debía mentirte, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Contarme la verdad?

—Claro, como que era tan fácil tener una conversación contigo.

—Eres increíble, Bella —respondió él en voz baja, tensa—. Me has tenido engañado. Me lo creí todo. Supongo que te has reído mucho de mí.

—Eso no es verdad —insistió ella, preguntándose qué podía hacer para arreglar las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es la verdad? —inquirió Edward, entrecerrando los ojos—. Supongo que sentiste pánico cuando me viste en la granja.

—Sí.

—Ahora que lo pienso, te quedaste más que sorprendida al verme, pero tengo que reconocer que te recuperaste pronto.

Bella estaba tan triste y enfadada al mismo tiempo, que no fue capaz de separar ambos sentimientos. Él tenía la mandíbula tensa y los labios apretados, y casi le salían chispas por los ojos.

—Me diste un paseo por la granja —continuó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me presentaste al dueño, o a quien yo pensé que era el dueño…

—A mi abuelo. Vladimir Dwyer.

—Entonces, ¿la familia que miente unida permanece unida?

Bella pensó que no iba a permitir que dijese nada de su abuelo. Éste se había opuesto a aquello desde el principio, así que no iba a dejar que Edward Cullen lo insultase.

—El abuelo no tiene nada que ver con esto —le dijo—. Él intentó disuadirme.

—Pero no lo consiguió.

—No.

Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio entre ambos y sólo se oyó el rabo de Hairy golpeando el suelo.

—¿Y el sexo, Bella? —preguntó Edward en un susurro—. ¿También fue mentira? ¿Lo hiciste por la causa?

Ella se sintió Insultada, levantó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—No, no fue mentira.

—Y supongo que debo creerte porque eres una persona muy sincera.

—Deberías creerme —replicó ella—, porque fue la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía.

—No te creo. Pienso que cerraste los ojos y pensaste que lo hacías por la patria.

—¿Qué?

—Es un viejo chiste, no muy gracioso.

—Ni muy correcto —dijo ella, levantando la mano de nuevo para tocarle la cara, pero él apartó la cabeza—. Edward, me acosté contigo sólo por un motivo.

Él avanzó, haciéndola retroceder hasta que estuvo apoyada en la encimera de la cocina.

—¿Qué vas a decirme ahora, Bella? ¿La verdad? ¿U otra mentira?

—No volveré a mentirte, Edward.

—Bien.

Estaba esperando a que ella hablase y estaba Invadiendo su espacio vital. Bella estaba nerviosa, pero su cuerpo ardía de deseo al mismo tiempo al tenerlo tan cerca.

Estaba enfadada, y arrepentida también. ¿De verdad pensaba Edward que se había acostado con él sólo para salvar la granja? ¿Tan poco la conocía? ¿En tan baja estima la tenía? Sí, le había mentido, pero eso no significaba que fuese una persona horrible. Habían compartido mucho más que una cama. Habían pasado tiempo juntos, habían hablado, habían reído.

Y ella se había enamorado de un hombre que no la conocía en absoluto.

Era una broma de mal gusto. Bella había perdido a su primer amor en un accidente y, en esos momentos, estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida por un maldito error. Aunque tal vez lo suyo jamás hubiese funcionado. Porque Edward Cullen no necesitaba a nadie. Y ella necesitaba que la necesitasen.

Lo miró y supo que se había terminado. Fuese lo que fuese lo que habían tenido, había acabado.

No había marcha atrás. No podía deshacer lo que había hecho.

Y como se había terminado y no tenía nada más que perder, se prometió, al menos, seguir diciendo la verdad.

—¿Sabes por qué me acosté contigo, Edward? —le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos para que él viese que estaba siendo sincera—. Porque te quiero.

Él tardó un momento en apartar la vista y decir:

—Por favor. ¿De verdad esperas que te crea? ¿Qué me quieres? Qué cómodo.

Ella rió con amargura.

—¿Cómodo? De eso nada —lo contradijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Dios mío, ¿de verdad piensas que amar a alguien es algo que se elige? jamás había conocido a un hombre tan difícil de amar como tú.

—Muchas gracias.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, donde tenía el bolso colgado del respaldo de una silla. Se lo puso en el hombro y se giró a mirar a Edward de nuevo.

—Me da mucha pena haberte mentido, Edward, pero, sobre todo, me das pena tú.

Él se quedó dónde estaba, fulminándola con la mirada.

—No necesito tu compasión. No necesito nada de ti.

—Eso es lo más triste —le dijo ella—. Que necesitas muchas cosas. Necesitas a alguien que te quiera. Necesitas a alguien que te enseñe a vivir fuera de esta jaula dorada que te has construido.

—¿Y ésa eres tú?

—Podría haberlo sido —admitió Bella, con todo el dolor de su corazón. Abrió la puerta que daba a la calle y lo miró por encima del hombro—. Quiero que lo recuerdes, Edward. Te habría amado durante el resto de mi vida —le sonrió—, pero ése ya no es tu problema. Ah, y una cosa más. No tienes que despedirme, me despido yo.

Salió a la calle, cerró la puerta con cuidado y dejó atrás al hombre al que amaba y el futuro que podrían haber tenido juntos.

—Estás despedido.

Jasper Withlock se echó a reír por teléfono y Edward agarró el aparato con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no se rompiese.

—No es una broma, Jasper —añadió.

—Venga ya, no puedes despedirme.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

Sólo hacía media hora que se había marchado Bella y el silencio que había en la casa lo estaba haciendo enloquecer. Todas las habitaciones le recordaban a ella. Todavía podía oír su voz, ver sus ojos justo antes de marcharse, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Todavía podía sentir la puñalada de la traición. ¿Qué mejor momento para llamar al amigo que tenía la culpa de todo?

—Eres un cerdo, un maldito… —continuó.

—Edward, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

—Bella Swan —le respondió él—. La dueña de la granja de árboles de Navidad.

—Ah.

Edward separó el teléfono de su oreja y lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Ah? ¿No se te ocurre decir otra cosa? Me mentiste, maldita sea.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió Jasper tranquilamente.

Edward gruñó entre dientes y empezó a andar en círculos por la cocina. Hairy estaba justo detrás de él. Y el pastel de chocolate que Bella había preparado, en medio de la mesa, tentándolo con su delicioso olor. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de lo enfadado que estaba, no podía evitar desear que oliese a ella, en vez de a chocolate.

Lo que lo convertía en el hombre más tonto del mundo entero.

Cuando pensó que podría hablar sin gritar a su viejo amigo, le preguntó:

—¿No fuiste tú quien me dijiste que siempre me dirías la verdad, quisiese oírla o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces, explícame esto.

Jasper murmuró algo que Edward no entendió y luego añadió:

—Intenté decirte lo que pensaba, pero no quisiste oírlo. No me dejaste otra opción.

Edward se echó a reír. Tanto Bella como Jasper habían encontrado el modo de culparlo a él de sus mentiras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te estabas comportando como un idiota, Edward —contestó su amigo—. Llamando al maldito sheriff, amenazando con demandar a la granja cada vez que me llamabas. Te estabas volviendo loco y haciendo que a mí se me agravase la úlcera que tú mismo me habías causado.

«Es verdad», admitió Edward para sí. Pero seguía sintiéndose traicionado.

—Confiaba en ti.

—Y deberías seguir haciéndolo.

Él se echó a reír con desgana.

—¿Por qué?

Jasper suspiró.

—Porque soy tu amigo, Edward. Nos conocemos de toda la vida y sigo guardándote las espaldas.

—¿Te refieres a las espaldas que en estos momentos tienen clavado un puñal?

—Vaya, deberías haber sido actor, no artista.

—Y tú deberías haberme dicho quién era.

—jamás la habrías dejado entrar en tu casa.

—Exacto —le confirmó Edward.

Entonces se dio cuenta de todo lo que se habría perdido si no hubiese conocido a Bella Swan. Su mente desenterró docenas de Imágenes de Bella, a cada cual más cautivadora. Bella riendo. Bella tocándolo. Bella apoyándose en él, ayudándolo a solucionar los problemas de su videojuego. Bella empapada mientras bañaban a Hairy juntos.

Bella.

Siempre Bella.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —le preguntó Jasper después de un minuto de silencio.

Edward se detuvo delante de la ventana de la cocina y miró hacia afuera, hacia donde estaba la granja de árboles de Navidad. El tejado de la casa de Bella sobresalía como una sombra oscura en el atardecer. Se la Imaginó allí, sola, como él, y se dijo que no debía importarle dónde estaba ni lo que hacía.

Había confiado en Bella y ésta le había mentido.

Era muy sencillo.

—La he oído hablar por teléfono con el capataz —le contó Edward—. Así que me lo ha tenido que contar todo. Y también te ha delatado a ti, aunque creo que lo ha hecho sin querer.

Jasper se echó a reír.

—Yo puedo defenderme solo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Jazz? —le preguntó él, que ya no estaba enfadado, sino sólo confundido—. ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Bella?

—Lo hice para ayudarte, Edward. Te quiero como a un hermano, y tú te pasas el día encerrado. Aparte de a mí y a tus hermanos y primos, no ves a nadie. Y no me gusta verte así.

Su amigo parecía hablar en serio, parecía preocupado. Edward pensó que tenía cierta razón. Durante el último año, se había encerrado más en sí mismo. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. Había ido ocurriendo poco a poco. Sencillamente, le había ido dando la espalda al mundo, a todo.

Hacía un par de años que no había ido a ver a sus hermanos. Tampoco hablaba casi nunca con ellos por teléfono. Lo más cercano a una relación social que tenía era el trabajo que realizaba con Emmett.

Pero él mismo había decidido que fuese así, ¿no?

—¿Y así pretendías ayudarme?

—A mí me pareció buena idea.

Edward vio cómo se encendían las luces en la granja de árboles de Navidad. Las vio a través de los árboles que separaban la granja de su propiedad. Edward se preguntó si siempre habían estado ahí. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

¿De qué más no se había dado cuenta?

—Edward, no seas tan duro con Bella.

Él rió y se frotó los ojos, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

—¿Por qué no debería serio?

—Porque, al fin y al cabo, todo fue idea mía —respondió Jasper—. Intenta verlo desde el punto de vista de Bella. Estabas amenazando su casa, su forma de vida. El apellido Cullen tiene mucho peso en California y ella sabía que, si de verdad querías causarle problemas, algún juez te escucharía. Su vida pendía de un hilo.

—Sí, supongo… —se giró, separó una silla de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella.

Luego pasó el dedo por el pastel y se lo chupó. Estaba perfecto. Por supuesto.

—Además, ¿por qué te parece que lo que hizo fue tan horrible? —le preguntó Jasper—. Te ha despertado. Te ha enseñado a vivir. Tuvo que mentirte para hacerlo. Si hubieses sabido lo que tramaba, jamás se lo habrías permitido, así que dale un respiro.

Bella había hecho todo aquello y mucho más. Edward lo sabía, pero no lo dijo. Había cosas que no podía admitir ni siquiera a su mejor amigo. Cosas como lo que había sentido por Bella. Como que sólo soñaba con ella. Como que su cuerpo tenía sed de ella. Y que, desde que se había marchado, se sentía como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón del pecho.

—¿Todavía quieres despedirme?

—No —respondió Edward, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla y estirando las piernas—, pero si te acercas a mí de aquí a un par de semanas, te daré una patada en el trasero.

—Entendido. Gracias por la advertencia.

Cuando colgó, Edward se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que Jasper había formado parte de la mentira, su relación con él seguía estando a salvo. No podía acabar con una amistad de años aunque su amigo le hubiese mentido.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía olvidar lo que Bella le había hecho?

Porque Bella lo había traicionado a un nivel mucho más profundo.

Le había tocado un nervio al que no había llegado nunca nadie.

Le había dicho que lo amaba.

Y ésa era una mentira que no podía perdonar.

* * *

**Ya se termina la historia! Queda solo un cap. y el epílogo!**

**Muchas gracias a Caniqui, hildiux y michelle de cullen por los reviews! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Bella lo echaba de menos.

Tres días después de haberse marchado de su casa, seguía suspirando al recordar la primera vez que Edward la había tocado, la primera vez que ella se había deshecho en sus brazos. Y el momento en el que había sabido que habría más. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de él?

Había una veintena de personas paseando por la granja en esos momentos. Y el personal estaba ultimando los detalles de la boda que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Ella tenía cientos de cosas que hacer, pero en vez de hacerlas, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Había sabido que le sería difícil estar sin Edward pero no había imaginado que se sentiría tan vacía.

Su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Se apoyó en el castillo inflable y pensó en cuando Alec había muerto. Había pasado varios meses deseando hacerse un ovillo y llorar. Durante un tiempo, había pensado que su vida se había terminado, pero se había recuperado.

Perder a Edward era todavía más sobrecogedor. No se lo había llevado la muerte, sencillamente, lo había perdido. Lo tenía en la casa de al lado, pero sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera llorar la ayudaba.

Pero no podía rendirse. En esos momentos, había todavía más cosas en juego que cuatro años antes. Así que tenía que seguir avanzando. Tenía que seguir trabajando.

Era una idiota. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué había empezado una relación mintiendo?

—¿Bella? —la llamó Angela Weber, la florista, desde lejos.

—¡Sí! ;Ya voy! —dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos para Ir a solucionar la última crisis.

—La habitación de la novia está preparada —le informó Angela sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. He traído las flores para los arreglos de los jarrones y las he guardado en la nevera. Los ramos los traeré mañana.

—Bien. La novia llegará sobre las once.

—Quil ya ha colocado las mesas cerca del arroyo y los manteles color escarlata bordados por la señora Mallory están en la parte trasera de la tienda.

—Vale. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para que todo esté perfecto cuando llegue la novia.

Novia. Boda. Felices para siempre. Bueno, al menos alguien tenía una historia con final feliz. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho, pero siguió hablando.

—Si pudieses estar aquí a las ocho y media para preparar los arreglos, te ayudaría mi personal.

—Eso es estupendo, gracias, Bella —dijo Angela, volviendo a sonreír—. Es un gran acontecimiento para mí, preparar las flores de una boda de este tamaño.

—Lo sé.

Aquél era precisamente el motivo por el que le había mentido a Edward, para ayudar a todo su pueblo a crecer.

Fueron andando hasta el arroyo e Bella se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor. El puente había quedado perfecto, tal y como Quil le había prometido. Sería el lugar ideal para hacerse unas fotografías, pensó mientras recorría con la mirada la centena de mesas redondas que había dispuestas alrededor de la mesa principal para el banquete. Todo lo que podía hacerse con antelación, estaba listo. El resto tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

—Es un acontecimiento muy importante, Angela. No podemos cometer errores.

—No los cometeremos.

Eso esperaba Bella, porque había sacrificado mucho por una granja y por un futuro que ya no le parecía tan prometedor como dos semanas antes.

Bella seguía paseando a su perro.

Llevaba tres días sin verla, pero Edward estaba seguro porque Hairy estaba agotado y la correa no estaba donde él la había dejado el día anterior.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, y por la cara. Le picaban los ojos y llevaba días sin afeitarse.

No podía dormir. No podía trabajar. No podía dejar de pensar en Bella.

Acarició la cabeza de su perro y pensó que Bella no estaba reaccionando como él había imaginado. No había vuelto a su casa, a intentar convencerlo de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Frunció el ceño y fue a la puerta de atrás. La abrió y, a pesar del frío viento, Hairy salió corriendo por ella.

—¿Por qué se molesta en venir a pasear a Hairy y al mismo tiempo evita encontrarse conmigo? —se preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza e intentando encontrarle sentido a su comportamiento.

Se dio cuenta de que había esperado que Bella volviese porque eso era lo que había hecho su madre. Seguir pegada a hombres que no la querían, intentar hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

—Al parecer, Bella y mi madre son dos tipos de mujeres muy distintos.

Oyó ladrar a Hairy frenéticamente y se acercó a ver qué le pasaba. Entonces, oyó voces. Gritos.

Procedentes de casa de Bella.

Recordó que la boda con la que contaba Bella para mantener la granja a flote tendría lugar al día siguiente. La tormenta de viento de aquella noche debía de haberlo puesto todo patas arriba.

Hairy volvió a ladrar, como si estuviese preguntándole que a qué esperaba.

Y él se dijo que aquélla podía ser la respuesta a todos sus problemas. Si Bella no podía celebrar la boda, perdería la granja.

Y si cerraban la maldita granja, tendría la paz y tranquilidad que tan importantes eran para él.

Juró entre dientes e hizo entrar a Hairy en casa.

Bella corrió cerca del arroyo, dando órdenes al personal que se había quedado hasta tarde para hacer los últimos preparativos.

Las mesas estaban del revés, las sombrillas se habían volado y estaban sobre la hierba o entre los árboles. El arco bajo el cual debía tener lugar la ceremonia se había caído y los lazos estaban por el suelo.

—Estupendo —dijo—. Todo el trabajo destrozado en media hora.

—Lo arreglaremos todo —le aseguró Quil, mirando al cielo—. Al menos, no llueve.

—Por favor, muérdete la lengua —le pidió ella—. A ver si deja de hacer viento. Deberíamos volver a colocar casi todo esto esta noche.

—Vamos a ello —le dijo Quil, poniéndose manos a la obra.

Después de aquello, Bella también se puso a trabajar, intentando arreglar todo lo que la Madre Naturaleza había estropeado. Quil tenía razón, habría sido peor si hubiese llovido también.

Estaba ayudando a Angela a atar los lazos en el arco de la ceremonia cuando vio a Edward acercarse. Al verla, se quedó parado y la miró a los ojos.

Ella respiró hondo al ver que se ponía a ayudar. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo allí, pero no tenía tiempo de Ir a hablar con él.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba agotada, pero habían conseguido superar la crisis. Bajo la luz de la luna, todo volvía a estar en su sitio, preparado para el gran acontecimiento del día siguiente.

La docena de personas que habían trabajado duro para conseguirlo estaba en círculo, felicitándose y brindando con unas latas de refresco que Bella les había sacado. Edward estaba al otro lado del grupo, mirándola.

Su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable y ella pensó que, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, se habría acercado a él, le habría dado un beso y las gracias por ayudarla esa noche.

En su lugar, se quedó callada, donde estaba, incómoda.

—¿Chicos, habéis visto cómo subía Cullen a ese árbol para bajar la sombrilla? —comentó Quil.

—Sí —dijo otro hombre riendo—. Se ha subido al árbol como si fuese un mono.

Edward sonrió al hombre y le dijo:

—No ha podido ser tan divertido como cuando Mike se ha caído al arroyo.

—Es verdad —dijo Quil.

Mike Newton sonrió, a pesar de estar empapado.

—Todos habéis estado estupendos —intervino Bella, sin separar la vista de Edward—. Os agradezco mucho lo que habéis hecho, así que me gustaría hacer un brindis.

Todo el mundo levantó su lata y esperó.

—Por la Granja de Árboles de Navidad Dwyer y por Cabot Valley. Porque esta boda sea el impulso que necesitamos. Y porque todos recordemos esta noche y lo que hemos conseguido… juntos.

Todo el mundo brindó y Edward esperó a que los demás estuviesen bebiendo para levantar su lata hacia ella mientras pensaba en la última palabra que había dicho: «juntos». Esa noche, había formado parte de algo. Había trabajado junto a un grupo de personas a las que jamás habría conocido sin Bella, y les había ayudado a conseguir algo importante para todos.

La sensación era extraña.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, le dio un trago a su refresco. No podía mirarla sin desear abrazarla, perderse en ella, pero esa época había pasado. En esos momentos, ya no había lugar para él allí.

Con la lata en la mano, empezó a andar por el camino que llevaba a su casa.

La boda fue un enorme éxito.

No sólo para la granja de árboles de Navidad, sino para todo el pueblo.

Bella suspiró.

¿Por qué no estaba más contenta?

Lo había logrado. Debía sentirse feliz.

¿Pero cómo iba a estarlo sin el hombre al que amaba?

Intentó apartarlo de su mente mientras entraba en el banco de Cabot Valley. Tenía el dinero para pagar la mayor parte del crédito en la mano.

Entonces vio a Tanya Denali delante de ella. Tanya era la mayor cotilla de Cabot Valley, y le estaba diciendo a Gianna Volturi:

—Ése Edward Cullen es un estirado. Es demasiado rico y se cree demasiado bueno para nosotros. Lleva meses viviendo en Cabot Valley y no ha venido a ninguna de las reuniones que organizamos. No es normal que un hombre se mantenga aislado así. Quién sabe qué estará haciendo en su elegante casa.

Bella se olvidó del crédito y se acercó a las dos mujeres.

—No hable así de Edward Cullen —dijo, viendo cómo la otra mujer abría los ojos como platos—. No es ningún estirado. ¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez se sienta solo? ¿Que no conoce a nadie del pueblo? ¿Acaso lo ha invitado alguien a asistir a las reuniones? No.

Bella lo defendió sin saber por qué, furiosa y dolida en nombre de Edward.

—Tal vez no sea fácil para él, presentarse en el pueblo y admitir que no conoce a nadie. Tal vez si alguien hubiese ido a invitarlo, habría asistido a las reuniones que celebramos.

Tanya resopló y entrecerró los ojos, pero Bella la fulminó con la mirada. Por suerte, la ventanilla quedó libre y Tanya avanzó hacia ella.

Bella salió del banco pensando que, cuando no hablasen de Edward en el pueblo, hablarían de ella, pero le daba igual.

—Siento que haya tenido que oír eso —dijo el director de la sucursal en voz baja—, pero no debe hacer caso a lo que diga Tanya Denali. Nadie le hace caso.

Edward pensó que le daba igual lo que dijese aquella mujer, seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Bella.

Respiró hondo y se preguntó si sería demasiado tarde para cambiar su vida.

—Señor Cullen —le dijo el director—, ¿va todo bien?

—Todavía no —le respondió él—, pero si puedo solucionarlo, pronto lo estará.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando fue a sacar a Hairy a pasear, Bella seguía furiosa. Al final no había vuelto al banco a realizar el pago, así que tendría que hacerlo esa mañana.

Subió las escaleras del porche y abrió la puerta. Edward nunca se acordaba de cerrar con llave, así que entrar no era ningún problema. Entró y gritó al ver a Edward de pie en la cocina, esperándola.

—¿Por qué me das estos sustos? ¿Es algo personal?

Él sonrió y a ella se le doblaron las piernas y se le encogió el estómago.

—Estaba esperándote.

—Sí, eso ya lo veo. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo él, sacándose un sobre del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y dándoselo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella, viendo que el sobre tenía el logotipo del banco en una esquina.

—Ábrelo y lo verás.

Ella lo abrió y al ver lo que había dentro, casi se le detuvo el corazón. El crédito de la granja estaba pagado. Se agarró al pomo de la puerta para mantener el equilibrio y miró a Edward.

—Sorpresa —dijo éste sonriendo—. La granja es tuya.

—Eres un hijo de perra —le dijo ella—. ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Edward confundido y preocupado.

Bella no había estado nunca tan furiosa.

—Ya te dije que no me importaba tu dinero. No puedes comprarme. Ni con un reloj, ni pagando un crédito.

—No pretendía…

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para meter la nariz en mi negocio? —le preguntó ella, tirándole los papeles a la cara—. No te pertenezco. Y nunca lo haré.

Bella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

—¡Espera! —le gritó Edward, corriendo tras ella y agarrándola del brazo.

—Deja que me marche —le pidió ella, con una lágrima en la mejilla.

Y él se maldijo por haber hecho llorar a una mujer tan fuerte.

—Deja que me explique —le pidió—. Sé que lo he estropeado todo, pero no estoy intentando comprarte. Estoy intentando decirte que te quiero.

Ella se quedó inmóvil y Edward respiró aliviado.

—¿Y por qué tienes que utilizar siempre la chequera para decírmelo? —le preguntó ella.

—Porque nunca he dicho esa palabra antes y se me da muy mal, pero te quiero, Bella.

Ella sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse serla.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decirte. Me he pasado toda la noche despierto, intentando prepararme. Y todo por tu culpa.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Me has convencido de que tengo que mirar al presente, e incluso al futuro. Me has convencido de que la Navidad no tiene por qué ser triste.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Tú me has hecho creer en los finales felices, Bella. Tú. Siempre tú.

—Edward… —dijo ella suspirando, acercándose más a él.

—Así que ahora vas a tener que quererme también, porque no pienso dejarte marchar.

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, pero no intentó contener las lágrimas. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza y le dijo:

—No llores, Bella. Odio verte llorar. Si no paras, te juró que iré a comprarte otro regalo.

—¿Qué más podrías comprarme, Edward? Ya me has dado mi casa.

Él le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y sintió amor de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

—Sólo quiero comprarte un anillo, Bella. Para que lo lleves para siempre.

—Oh, Edward.

—Cásate conmigo, Bella —le pidió él sonriendo—. Vuélveme loco durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Te quiero tanto, Edward. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo, pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a trabajar con ruido, porque quiero tener por lo menos seis hijos y todos jugarán en los terrenos de la granja.

—Me parece bien. Además, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que no puedo trabajar con silencio. Una casa vacía no es una casa.

—Te prometo que no volverás a estar solo nunca más, Edward —le dijo ella, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

Era por la mañana, estaban bajo la sombra de un roble, con su perro a los pies, y Edward tenía el futuro en sus manos.

Y estaban en pleno verano navideño.

* * *

**Mañana el epílogo! Se termina esta linda historia :(**

**Ga. con. gi: Jajaja, al final terminaron juntos! Le ganaste a la tecnología! Muy bien! Jajaja, muchisimas gracias por tus reviews! Besos!**

**hildiux: Jajaja, gracias por tus reviews! Besos!**

**Maedna33: Gracias, me alegro de que te guste! La historia no es mía, es una adaptación! Gracias por tu review! Besos!**


	12. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**EL VECINO NUEVO**

**.**

**Epílogo**

Fue la mejor boda que se había celebrado en Cabot Valley. Todo el pueblo estaba allí.

Edward miró a su perro, al que le habían puesto una corona de flores y pensó que el animal, igual que él, haría cualquier cosa por Bella.

Vio a su esposa bailar con el hijo de cuatro años de la florista y sonrió.

—Pareces un hombre feliz —comentó Emmett Cullen, acercándose a él.

—Y lo soy.

—Es muy guapa —le dijo Emmett.

—Lo es —Intervino Garrett Cullen, acercándose a su primo por el otro lado.

Todos sus primos habían ido a la boda y Edward se sentía agradecido por ello. La familia era la constante de su vida. Bella y él iban a construir una rama nueva.

—Marco le está dando consejos al camarero —comentó Caius, acercándose también.

—Y Garrett está hablando de plantas con el abuelo de Bella —les dijo Edward—. Al parecer, nuestro primo está pensando en expandir su empresa, Cullen Organic, y meterse en el negocio de los viveros.

—Con esta familia, siempre hay tiempo para los negocios —comentó Garrett riendo.

—Hoy no —lo contradijo Jasper, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Edward—. Hoy es el día en el que mi mejor amigo va a oírme decir: te lo dije, por primera, pero no por última vez.

Edward se echó a reír y se sintió bien.

La música cambió y empezó a sonar una melodía lenta. Bella dejó al hijo de Angela en el suelo y se giró hacia su marido.

Él se separó de sus primos para ir hacia la mujer a la que amaba.

—Hola, señora Cullen.

—¿Baila conmigo?

—Siempre —dijo él, tomándola entre sus brazos—. Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido.

—Me parece, señor Cullen, que está hablando como un hombre enamorado —le dijo ella.

—Y lo estoy —le contestó Edward, agachando la cabeza para besarla.

Los invitados los aclamaron y Hairy ladró, dejando patente su aprobación.

**Fin**

* * *

**La historia se llama El Vecino Nuevo y la autora es Maureen Child. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas! **

**La próxima adaptación será Susurros de seda, les dejo un resumen:**

_Del libro de diseño de Isabella Swan: "El atractivo del vestido perfecto debería ser doble: las damas morirían por lucirlo… y los caballeros matarían por deshacerse de él." La brillante y ambiciosa modista Isabella Swan es una estrella en alza en Londres. y ¿quién mejor para beneficiarse de su talento que la dama peor vestida de la sociedad, la futura novia del duque de Masen? Hacerse con el patrocinio de la futura duquesa significa prestigio y fortuna para Isabella y sus hermanas. Sin embargo, para llegar hasta la debe ganarse a Masen, cuyos valores son tan altos como baja es su moral. El premio bien merece el riesgo… pero esta vez Isabella ha encontrado la horma de su zapato. Masen puede planear una seducción tan irresistible como sus vestidos, y lo que comienza siendo una chispa de deseo entre dos de las personas más terca y seductoras de Londres no tarda en convertirse en un delicioso infierno… y en un candente escándalo. Y ahora el futuro de los dos pende de un exquisito hilo de seda…_

**Hoy subo el prólogo y cuando termine con los caps. que faltan de El traje de la Novia comenzaré a subir los de Susurros de Seda! ****Espero que les guste! **

**Nos vemos en el Traje de la novia! Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
